God's Little Helper
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A teen with a sad life story lives with an elderly lady who is dying soon. She doesn't go to school but learns things on her own by going to the library. She was offered to go to a High School where she meet's Ichigo and his friends. She has many secrets, about what she is, and what she does. Read and ya might like :3
1. Prologue: How Things Began

**Skye's P.O.V.**

I was wandering through the streets and into a park. I've just got out of a fight you see? Well, actually I was getting jumped, but I ended up winning anyway. I mean, these bitches don't know where I come from... I'm from Brooklyn, and I was raised by my parents, who are gone, but was raised in Brooklyn. They told me not to let _anyone_ push me over, and I'm gonna listen. My parents were, how should I say... Dead? They were murdered when I was eight, and that well, what most psychiatrist's would say, 'traumatised' me. I wasn't traumatised though. No, in fact, I was actually thirsty for blood. Yeah, I went right after them motherfuckers right after they did what they did. I'm thirteen now. So yeah I'm still pretty young, and I'm very violent. I'm sort of extremely foul-mouthed when I'm angry. I'm black as well as full American. No, I am not obsessed with Kool-aid. Nor do I speak incorrect english. Well, I do speak in slang sometimes, but I am intelligiant.

And most people say how I'm a sadist with mental problems. What? So, I like to make people suffer... Big deal! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention how when I was eight, I discovered I had these weird powers. I don't know, like all of the sudden, I had this weird beam of light surrounding me. I'm also on of God's servants. Yeah, yeah! Like I actually have to kill for him! So I'm like a Shinigami, or what most people would recognize, a Grim Reaper... Or Death! I'm a Christian, so I'm sorta religious. Like I'm not that fond of Athiest, but I always held back my tounge. What people believe is what they believe I mean, who am _I_ to judge. I'll tell you guys more about me later, right now, let me get back to this joint.

So like, I'm walking right? I'm walking in the park. I sit down on the bench and sigh. Those stupid dusty bitches. Acting like they hard. What's the deal with gangs nowadays? I mean really like, I've just whooped all of ya'll asses without even trying... And ya'll had weapons. Tck, fuckin pathetic. Did I ever mention that I could be very sarcastic? Well, that's what got me into that fight... Idiotic people. Huh? A man with pasty blue hair fell from the sky onto the floor. I got up and went over to him. I kneeled down to the floor, to get a look into his face. He had like green eyeliner on his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they began to open, revealing aqua blue ones. Oh my God I could get lost in them. He looked at me with shocked eyes, while I stared at him with bored ones. He glared at me and sat up, while I moved back a bit, still sitting Japanese like on the grass.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking like he was ready to kill me. I tilted my head to the side. Then I pointed to the sky. I stared directly at him.

"You fell from the sky..." I said boredly. He gave me a confused look, then glared at me again.

"I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you?" He hissed. I only stared at him.

"My name is Skye..." I said. Now he really looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Stop playing games with me and tell me your fucking name!" Okay so like I held back a laugh.

"Who's playing games? My name is Skye, you dumb fuck. S. K. Y. E." I said. Man I'm so awesome. He growled at me.

"'Sky' does not have an 'e' in it." He debated. I crossed my arms.

"No, but my name does..." He only stared at me.

"So, that's really your name?" He asked, sort of calm. I nodded. He began to grin. "Wow, now I feel stupid..." He said with a short laugh. Yo, this dude was friggin' gorgous, hands down! Heh, pervy thoughts. Heheh aiight I'mma stop. He looked at me with the same grin. I only stared at him, again, boredly.

"Well Mr. 'Now I'm Calm'... You haven't told me your name..." I said. He only blinked at me.

"Oh... Grimmjow..." He answered. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Okay, now _your_ fucking with me..." I said, totally not believing that, that was his name. He only stared at me for a while, then began to laugh.

"Yes, that is my name..." He stated after calming down. I only stared at him.

"Oh..." I got up, and began to walk the opposite direction. He watched me.

"Where're you goin?" He asked. I turned to him.

"Somewhere... I only sat here to rest a bit..." I said while walking away. He only stared at me...

* * *

**The next day...**

I was walking around... I'm surprised that I'm up, because it's like six' thirty. I had on a black v-neck shirt with baggy black jeans and some black and purple sneakers... I had my hair done in one braid going back and a side bang covering my left eye. My gold door-knocker earings were on... Yeah... I'm staring at the sky. It's darkish blue, like it's becoming lighter. It makes my skin seem a bit darker. I'm light-skinned, so yeah... Caramell colored...

...

What the hell to talk about? "Ichigo! I told ya to take out the trash already! Do it DAMMIT!" A man yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Another dude yelled, though I could tell he's a teen. I saw an orange haired dude with brown eyes walking out a house with a garbage bag, grumbling curse words under his breath. I only stared at him. He stopped his cursing and looked at me. We stared at eachother for a while, then I bursted out into laughter. I waved then turned to walk away. He only stared at me confused, annoyed, yet amused. I was walking and walking until I saw a school. I looked at it and judging from it's appearence, was Karakura High School. I stared at it for a while. Then somebodyand I believe was the principle came to me.

"You go to this school?" He asks. I shook my head.

"No... I'm only thirteen..." I answered. He thought for a while.

"Do you go to middle school?" I shook my head again.

"No sir... I'm learning things on my own. Studying on my own..." I answered quite embarassed. He stared at me for a while.

"Come with me..." He said, and I followed. I was looking around while walking. The school was nice. There were some slight grafitti on the walls but hey... What school doesn't? He lead me to his office. "Sit down." He said. I listened and did what I was told. It was quiet for a moment. "What is your name?" He asked me.

"Skye Aida Michaels, sir." I said. He nodded and wrote something down.

"Date of birth?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"July 23rd... 1998..." I answered. He wrote something else down.

"Skye-san, how would you feel about starting school here?" He asked me suddenly. My eyes widened.

"... But I'm thirteen..." I said confused. He nodded.

"Yes... But I see some potential in you... Like I can tell that your really bright. Well, how about it?" He asked. I was speechless, so I nodded. But then, I realized something.

"Um, sir... Don't I need permission from a parent or a legal guardian to be enrolled here?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed.

"Well, why do you ask?" He asked me.

"I don't have any parents, nor do I come from an orphanage. I only live with this old lady..." His eyes widened.

"Well, isn't she your legal guardian?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No... She took me off the streets because she felt that I shouldn't be out there. Other than that, I help her around a bit because it seems as if she's dying soon..." I said. He only stared at me for a while. It was quiet, and yuo could only hear the clock's ticking.

"You know what... I grant you permission to go here..." My eyes widened. Yes, I was very surprised. I'm like, skipping how many grades? Oh yeah two, being that in japan, you go to High School at fifteen! "As for your uniform..." He handed it to me. I froze.

"Ummm..." I said. I had to wear a friggin' skirt?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to wear a... Skirt?" I asked. He looked at me for a while, then chuckled.

"A tomboy, huh?" He asked. I gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I could give you the boy's uniform, but wouldn't you feel weird in it?" He asked.

"Do I wear pants?" I asked. He nodded. "Well then I'll feel comfortable in them..." I stated. I have to admit, and as much as I hate to admit it, I got a woman's body. No, I'm serious. I'm like 5''5, big boobs, big butt, and long legs. I hate myself... And to have to wear a skirt was a huge HEEEELLLZZZ NAAAAAWWWW! You think I'm freakin' playin'?

"Well then..." He handed me the boys uniform. "Here you go..." He said with a smile. I gave a soft smile.

"Thank you sir... You don't know how happy I am right now..." I said and I really mean it. He chuckled.

"Please adress me as Principal Tanaka, or-"

"Tanaka-sensei..." I said catching on. He nodded. I looked at the clothes. "Can I... Can I start today?" I asked. His eyes widened. Then he smiled.

"Enthusiastic are we?" I blushed. "Sure you could start today! It's like six' fourty-nine. You can change in the girls locker room." I nodded happily.

"Thank you! Um... I don't have to wear the jacket now do I?" I asked. He shook his head. Then he gave me a key.

"This is your locker number... Don't loose it..." He warned. I nodded.

"Thank you sir. I mean, Tanaka-sensei." He told me the directions to the girls locker room and I went there. I changed out of my clothes and into the uniform. It wasn't all bad. I had the top of my shirt un-buttoned a bit. I didn't have the shirt tucked in, so it looked like them regular dress shirts. With my chest though, you could still tell that I was female. Damned things... He gave me some shoes, so I put my clothes in my locker and put the keys in my pocket. White shirt with gray pants... Cool. I sighed as I went back to his office. It was like seven o' clock now and students were coming in. "Tanaka-sensei..."

"Hmm?" He asked.

"What class am I in?" I asked. He lead me to a class with a teacher.

"This is your homeroom teacher..." He said. I bowed to her.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." I said. She bowed as well.

"Same to you! I'm Misato Ochi!" She said cheerfully. I smiled. Tanaka-sensei and her were discussing things and her eyes widened. She turned to me. "Wow! Your young..." Then like magic, all the students were here. Principal Tanaka left as I just stared at the chalk board. I can feel everyone staring at me.

"Sensei, we have a new student? What's his name?" A boy asked. I didn't care though. I crossed my arms.

"Yes we do have a new student. _She's_ young, thirteen in fact. So she's starting highschool early!" Misato said. I turned around to face them, with my arms still crossed, boredly. Everyone stared. "Introduce yourself please!" She said. I only sighed.

"I'm Skye. Nice too meet you all... I'm done..." I said while looking at her. A girl raised her hand and I nodded at her.

"How come your wearing a boy uniform?" She asked. I held back my urge to back-slap her. So instead, I put a hand on my hip and brushed my bang back.

"Cuz' I didn't want to wear a skirt. I don't favor them that much..." I answered. Her eyes widened.

"So your gay?" She blurted. I glared at the fucking idiot.

"No, I'm just not girly. So tell me, are you fucking stupid?" I asked while glaring at the girl. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hey!" She said. I shrugged my shoulders and gave a bored look.

"Just asking. I mean, you asked something so completely idiotic, I just had to ask..." She stood up.

"Why you-"

"Oh God another fight. Well, at least it's only one person..." I said while grinning. She froze. "What, no attack? Well I'm relieved." Sarcasm. I could've sworn I've heard some people snicker. I turned to the teacher. "Sorry about that..." She nodded and gave a nervous smile.

"It's alright, no harm done. Right now you could sit next to..." She looked around. "Kurosaki-kun!" I nodded and took my seat. The dude I sat next to looked familiar.

"Hey, I know you... I saw you this morning..." He said. My eyes widened and I gave him a cheesy grin.

"Oh, the dude who got yelled at! Nice to meet'cha!" I said and everyone watched us. He only smiled in return. Then some redhead wearing a black bandana leaned by him.

"Yo, Kurosaki, who was yelling at ya?" He said. Ichigo automatically glared at him.

"None of your damn business Abarai!" He hissed. I snorted. This Abarai person turned to me and grinned.

"I'm Renji Abarai..." He said. I smirked.

"Skye Aida Michaels..." I said. He had a confused face.

"Huh? Where're ya from?" He asked.

"Brooklyn..." I answered. He thought for a while. "Oh I'm sorry. That's in America. I'm from America." I said. He pouted.

"I knew that!" He said. Ichigo snickered.

"No you didn't..." He mumbled while snickering. Renji glared.

"Ay, shut up Kurasaki!" He yelled. I snickered. He glared at me. "Oi, it's not funny!" He said to me. I looked at him seriously. Then I started laughing and Ichigo laughed along with me. He pouted. Then some lady with huge boobs leaned towards me.

"Hey! I'm Rangiku! Nice to meet you." She said to me. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well." That's when Misato-sensei clapped her hands together.

"I know! How about you guys spend these two periods getting to know her huh?" She asked. Everyone actually cheered to that. Automatically, I was surrounded by girls.

"Are you really thirteen?" One asked.

"Yeah I mean, your body and height..." Another one said. I glared at them.

"Yes I am." I said. There were 'Ehs' and 'Oohs' being echoed around the room. I sighed. The girls were pushed away by boys.

"So yeah, tell me, do you play video games and such?" One asked. I grinned automatically.

"Are you kidding me? Call of Duty, Mortal Combat, Dante's Inferno, God of War, Tekken, Soul Caliber, Street fighter... Should I go on?" I asked. The dudes stared at me wide-eyed.

"Really?" One asked with sparkled eyes. I cheesed.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"What about manga?" Another one asked. I gave them a serious face.

"Huge. Otaku." I stated. They all cheered.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" They asked.

"Anything but country, unless it's really good... Mostly Pop, Rock, and Rap though..." I said. They gasped. Then they were pushed away by girls.

"Do you sing?" A girl asked. I blushed. They all squeeled.

"Oh my God she blushed. That means she does!" Another one said.

"Y-yeah. But not in front of people..." I said while pulling my neck collar.

"Hey can you sing for us?" Another one asked. Sweat dropped.

"Did you not hear what I _JUST_ said?" I asked annoyed. They all started to whine. Thats when some brown haired boy came to the rescue.

"Oi, you annoying yet beautiful ladies... Leave her alone!" He said. They all started to bitch at him. He became scared and began to move back. I've became so pissed that I punched a whole in the wall. Everyone shutted up and stared at me wide-eyed. That punch actually made huge cracks and juck. Did I ever mentioned that I was heavy-handed?

"Shut-the-fuck-up, and leave him alone..." I said very coldly. The girls all ran to the front of the classroom while holding eachother. I walked over to the nearly fainted boy. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked concerned. He grinned then nodded. After that he jumped up.

"I'm Keigo Asano, nice to meet ya!" He cheered. I laughed at him. I gave him a soft smile.

"Well, aren't you hyper?" I mused. He blushed.

"Er... Well uh..." I only laughed again as I sat back down in my sit. Ichigo turned to me.

"Dude, that was a serious hard punch..." He said to me. I laughed.

"Well if you been through what I've been through, you've got to toughen up." I said. He grinned. Then he stared at my neck. I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"You got a bruise on your neck." He said while staring at it. I held my neck. Then I grinned, well as they would say, sadistically.

"Oh really... Well, I got jumped..." I said with a grin. He raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you have more bruises?" He asked. I laughed.

"Nah cause I won..." I said with a smirk. His eyes widened. Little did we know, everyone was listening. He was interested.

"How many were there?" He asked.

"Six to seven girls. They were in some gang... The Wreckers?" I said. He gasped and jumped back.

"WHAT?" He screeched. I tilted my head to the side.

"What?" I asked confused. He sat back down, staring at me not believing me.

"Do you know what that gang is known for? Theres no way you actually made it out alive." He said defensively. I laughed.

"Oh my God so what, they big and bad? I know they don't like sarcasm... Oh yeah, I nearly killed one of them." I said while laughing. He only stared at me wide-eyed.

"Wow..." He said.

"Yeah... I can be very violent. People say I'm a sadist because I'm too, _enthusiastic_ with my battles. Like, I like making it painful..." I said. He only stared at me. "I could be nice though, just don't mess with me..." I said. He stared at me again.

"You know what?" He started.

"What?" I asked. He grinned.

"Your my new friend..." He said. My eyes widened as I smirked.

"Glad, Ichigo-san." I said. He smirked as well.

"Pleasure is mine, Skye-san." We gave a hand shake.

* * *

So far it was lunch time. I knew everyone in my class so far. I decided to sit on the roof. My dumbass forgot about lunch so I was a bit hungry. Luckily. I always had some twizzlers with me. I was eating one while staring at the clouds. Then, something shocked me. I saw that dude I met in the park flying in the air. He turned to me with his eyes wide. Then, he landed on the roof and walked towards me. I didn't focu on that, I focused on that _HOLE_ in his stomach. He kneeled down to my level. "You can see me?" He asked. I looked at him with that 'W.T.F.' face.

"Of course I can see you! What are you high?" He blinked at me. "Okay now I got to ask... What the _hell_ is up with your stomach, son?" I yelled. He started to laugh. "Ayo, that is not funny. Theres a fucking HOLE in your stomach man!" I said. Then I stared at his mask. It was like mine only that it was only on his jaw-line and not his eyes. I thought for a while. He's not what I am, I know that for sure... But what is he?

"Um... My stomach... Yeah it's like that when I'm in this form." He said. I stared at him. I got up and walked to him. I bend down and put my arm inside of it.

"Oh my God it went right through it!" I said. He started to laugh again.

"Aw man... That was funny." He said after calming down. I only shook my head and sat back down while taking out my ipod. He sat next to me. I was listening to music.

"Hey, what'cha listening to?" He asked. Then he had a smirk on his face. "Some sappy girl music?" I glared at him.

"You wanna go?" I asked threatenly. He only shook his head.

"Usually I'd say yes to a fight but you look too fragile to hurt..." I punched him dead in the face and he fell back. He sat up while rubbing his jaw. "Scratch that. Your not fragile at all... And is that a guys uniform?" He asked amused. I snorted.

"I didn't want to wear a skirt." I said. He stared at me.

"Wow, look at Ms. Tomboy..." He mused. I only stared at him.

"Do you like messing with me?" I asked annoyed. He snickered.

"Maybe... Hey Skye-chan." I looked at him. "Can I listen too?" He asked. I gave him an earphone and we just listened to music. We were listening for a while, until he snatched my ipod.

"Da' fuck?" I screeched.

"Shut up! I wanna hear something else..." He said while browsing through my music.

"Your shitting me right? Why you snatched it ya bastard?" I hissed. He only laughed.

"Well, I'm not the nicest dude around." He said. I glared.

"I can see that..." I said coldly. He found a song.

"Oh thank God you have rock!" I looked at the song he wanted to play.

"You know American songs?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"Of course." He said as he played it. The song he picked was 'Walk Away' by 'Mad at Gravity'. It was actually one of my favorite songs.

"You know, this is one of my favs..." I said to him. He looked at me.

"Really? Mine too..." He said. I smiled at him. This rude dude, was actually cool to be around with. The song was finished, and the bell ranged. I took my ipod and my headphones back and he was shocked. "Hey, what the fuck?" He whined.

"I gotta get to class. See ya later, Grimmy." I said while running downstairs. I felt him staring at me, but ignored it.

* * *

It was time to leave. I was in my locker getting back to my old clothes. I had a bag, filled with all the uniforms Tanaka-sensei gave me. I left the school, seeing Ichigo with his friends. He waved at me. "Oi Skye-chan!" He called to me. I walked to him.

"Wassup?" I asked. Orihime jumped up.

"You wanna hang out with us?" She asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I said and she squeeled in delight. While walking, Uryu and Chad were chatting while Ichigo and Renji were just talking about who's better at what. I on the other hand was having a conversation with Rangiku and Orihime.

"Okay Skye-chan, what's your favorite color?" Rangiku asked.

"Purple, or anything else dark." I answered.

"Suits you." Orihime said. I chuckled a bit.

"Thanks." I said.

"Would you two shut up?" An annoyed Toshiro said.

"Shut up, _midget_!" Renji yelled at him. I could've sworn a vain popped on his head.

"Can't we all just get along?" Rukia chimed in. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should stay outta this..." I said to her. She sighed and nodded in agreement. Renji was getting on my last nerves with his bickering.

"Yo, Abarai, shut up!" I yelled. He glared at me.

"What? He's yelling too!" He complained.

"Well at least he sound intelligent!" I retorted. He was in my face.

"Your calling me stupid?" He yelled.

"Ya think?" I yelled back. We glared at eachother for a while

"Brat."

"Ginger." He glared. I glared right back. Everyone sweat dropped. Then, this feeling came. My eyes widened as I turn away from them. "Um, I got to go..." I said.

"Aw, but we were just getting ready to know you!" Rangiku protested. I smiled, as I ran off. I could tell though that Toshiro was suspicious.

* * *

This demon thing was attacking people and stealing souls. It's actually kinda annoying. I summoned my sword that was big. It could become like a chain that I could whip. It was a cool sword. Anyways, I head towards the demon and the shit growled at me. "Oh, pretty soul! Lemme eat you up!" He said that last part disturbingly. I jumped up and slashed that thing to bits. It may have been huge, but it was an easy kill. I sighed.

"You disturbing piece of shit..." I said while making my sword disappear. Souls were making their way to their destination. One, however was floating by me. "Hm? What's this?" I said while looking at it. I studied it. It was a lost soul. "Aw, you wish to stay on earth, do you?" I asked it. From the looks of it, it said yes. "You have to leave this world though. You must'nt haunt this place. The white soul became red in rage. I did what I had to do. I had to sing.

_Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_I can never leave the past behind_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound_  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_  
_So I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_And I am done with my graceless heart_  
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_  
_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_  
_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_oooohh ooohh ohhhhh..._" I sanged as the soul became white again. Like the beam of light it was, it headed to heaven. I turned around and sighed, only to find people with wide eyes staring at me...

* * *

Cliffy :3

So yeah, new story

yaaaaaay

omg i had this in my head and i was like

yo

i gotta upload this

so yeah

hope you enjoyed

read n' review

~SkyePanda98


	2. Joining the Soul Society

**Previously...**

I sanged as the soul became white again. Like the beam of light it was, it headed to heaven. I turned around and sighed, only to find people with wide eyes staring at me...

**Now... Normal P.O.V.**

Skye stared at the wide-eyed figures. She had an akward face. So she turned to them and blinked. "Uhhh..." She blinked again. "'Sup?" She said. They were suspicious of her now.

"Who are you?" Toshiro demanded. She sucked her teeth.

"I think I told you my name in school..." She said annoyed.

"What are you?" Renji yelled. She glared at him,

"I'm human..." She answered.

"Let's leave her alone, I mean she just killed that demon and from what I saw, saved a soul." Ichigo said.

"Thank you!" Skye screamed. Sweat drop. "Anyways, what I am isn't your damn concern. I did what I needed to do. Now if you'll exuse me..." And in a flash she was gone.

"See what you did Hitsugaya? Now she hates us!" Rangiku whined. He turned to her.

"And that matters, why?" He asked annoyed. She only 'humphed' and pouted.

* * *

She changed out of her school clothes and into regular ones. She had on a purple t-shirt, some blue jeans, and black sandals. She went to the old lady's room. "Ms. Suna?" The old lady chuckled.

"How many times child? I told you Suna-chan was just fine! I wanna be a kid again..." The lady sighed. Skye gave a soft smile.

"Alright, Suna-chan." She said. The lady chuckled again as she sat up from her bed.

"What did you come here for dearie?" She asked. Skye sat on her bed next to her.

"I can to check on you, to see if you are getting any better." Skye said. Suna's face became sad. She gave Skye a sad smile.

"Skye-chan, you know what is becoming of me..." She said weakly. Skye's eyes widened.

"Suna-chan, please don't say-" Suna put a hand on Skye's shoulder.

"Skye-chan, your like a grand daughter to me. I was so hurt seeing you out in the streets suffering. Taking you in was the best decision of my little old life. You are a beautiful young lady. If I could, I would do more to prove it to you..." Suna said weakly. Skye's eyes widened. "It may not be my time yet, but soon, be prepared for it and Skye..." Skye nodded. "Please bury me in the fields I took you to that day, right near that sakura tree..." Skye gave a small smile then nodded.

"Yes, Suna-chan..." Then, Skye got a message from Ichigo.

*Hey Skye-chan, could you come over for a sec?* From Ichigo. Skye raised an eyebrow.

*Aiight, B there in a sec...* From Skye. "Suna-chan, I must be somewhere at this moment..." Skye said. Suna chuckled again.

"Go on dearie, live with the youth!" Skye gave a smile to her before heading out.

* * *

"Okay so it should be... There!" Skye exclaimed after finally finding Ichigo's house. She knocked on the door. A man opened it. He stared at Skye for a while.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um... Hello sir. Is Ichigo-san here? I'm sorry to bother you..." Skye said with a soft smile. The man's eyes filled with stars.

"Yes, yes come on in!" He cheered by literally dragging her to Ichigo's room. "Here it is! My, such manners!" He said all giddy and stuff. Skye only stared at the man while Ichigo opened the door. He saw Skye looking somewhat confused and annoyed. He face-palmed.

"Dammit..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Dude... Is that your pops?" Skye asked, holding back a laugh. He glared at her.

"Don't." He said. While walking into his room she snickered. While walking in, she saw Rukia, Toshiro, Shinji, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rurichiyo, Ryusei, Rusaburo. She also saw Uryu, Chad, and Orhime.

"Um... Hi?" She said. They only stared at her. Ichigo closed and locked his door. Skye became suspicious. "W-wait, why did you lock the door. What the hell is going on *_gasp*!_ Motherfuckers! Your gonna try to kill me! Well I say bring it on!" Skye screeched as that big ass sword appeared in hr hand again. Everyone jumped back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ichigo began. Skye looked around suspiciously. Toshiro sighed.

"Perhaps we came off a bit to hard. You see, we were suspicious of you because first things first. One, you san see demons and souls. Two, you can kill the demons. Three, bring the sould where they belong. This has been going on for a while now and we finally found out who was the one doing _our_ jobs..." Toshiro explained. Skye put her sword away.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Well," He started to explain everything to her. The shinigamis, the demons, the lost souls, everything. Skye's eyes widened to the whole thing. Then she started to stare at a lion teddy bear. It seems as if it was staring at her. Toshiro stopped explaining things and looked at her. "Whats wrong?" He asked. Skye only walked towards the bear and stared right into it's eyes. Then, she slapped it and it fell to the floor. EVERYONE'S CUE!

Facepalm.

"Owwie! Dammit that friggin' hurt!" The lion exclaimed while wiggling around. Skye's eyes became wide in excitement.

"I knew it! You _are_ like him!" She said while pointing at the lion. Everyone looked at her.

"Like who?" Yumichika asked curiously. Skye grinned at him.

"Paki!" Everyone was confused as the lion gasped. He sat up.

"Did you say 'Paki'?" He asked horrified. Skye nodded. Renji was curious now.

"Who's Paki?" He asked.

"Some violent, foul-mouthed, perverted panda!" The lion said. Skye laughed.

"Yeah, he's very 'naughty'..." She said sheepishly. The lion glared.

"Very naughty indeed." He said. Then Skye picked him up and held him in her arms. "Hey put me down! I'm not a damn baby!" He said. Skye laughed.

"Say, what is your name?" She asked. He only stared at her.

"Kon." He answered. She grinned.

"Oh my God I love lions!" She said while hugging him close, but near her chest. Kon smiled.

"You know what, you can hold me as long as you-" He was automatically punched by Renji. He fell flat on the floor. Skye glared at him.

"What the hell Renji?" She screeched. He glared back.

"I just saved you from a perverted lion! Be thankful dammit!" He yelled back. Skye only stared at him, then she crossed her arms and smirked.

"You were worried about me? Aw~!" She sanged. He blushed as he glared.

"Shut the hell up!" He said.

"Make me you damn Ginger." She spat back.

"Enough you two." Toshiro said. Skye only gave him a bored look, while Renji was glaring daggers at her. "Skye-san, tell me. How would you like to work with us?" He asked. Skye thought about it.

"Cool." She said. Sweat dropped.

"Well, that was easy..." Ikakku said. Skye was staring at him. He stared back. "What?" She started to snicker.

"Your bald..." She started to laugh as others laughed with her. He bushed and glared.

"Well, your fat!" He said.

"Yah, I kno!" She said. Everyone laughed now. But then Rangiku came in.

"Your not fat, your loosing your stomach..." She said. Skye snickered.

"Yeah but look, it's still a belly." Skye said. Rukia came in as well.

"Yeah, but that's chubbiness. And I can tell that your loosing weight." She commented. Skye's eyes went wide.

"Why, thank you." She said. Rukia smiled.

"Don't mention it." Renji sighed.

"Okay enough with the girl crap." Earned him a punch in the face from Skye. Sweat drop. He stood up holding his bleeding nose. "What the fuck?" He yelled. Skye turned her head the other way not saying anything. "Why I outta-"

"Skye-san. We have to take you to the soul society. We have to make sure you are known by everyone so they won't think of you as suspicious." Toshiro said. Skye nodded and did as she was told.

So that's how everything began. How Skye came to know the shinigamis and their mysterious powers. She has her own, that they are soon to find out.

* * *

**A week later...**

It's been a whole week since Skye's been going to Karakura High. She was friends with almost everyone there. Though, she did have a rival. "SHUT THE HELL UP ABARIA!"

"MAKE ME SCOTCH!" The two glared at eachother. The turned away from eachother and crossed their arms. Then, Skye turned to him.

"Hey, Rejina? Since when did we start to become rivals?" She asked confused. He thought about it for a while.

"I don't know, Scotch." Skye glared at the name. He only snickered. That's when Rukia came to Skye.

"Skye-san-"

"No Rukia-san. It's _Scotch_-kun..." Renji said with a snicker earning a punch in the arm from Skye. Skye turned to Rukia.

"What is it Rukia-san?" Skye asked. Rukia sighed.

"Well, my brother requested to see you." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" She asked. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Must'nt question thee..." Rukia said mimicking her brother. Skye snickered as she high-fived her.

"Good one." She said. Then, Skye raised her hand.

"Yes, Aida-chan?" The teacher asked.

"May I be excused?" She asked while making a sad face. The teacher saw this sad face and automatically felt bad.

"Yes you may..." She said, then Skye left the classroom with a grin on her face.

"Wow, she's good..." Ichigo commented. Renji only 'humphed'.

"I can do better." He gloated. Ichigo grinned.

"Shut up, Rejina..." Ichigo said with a snicker. Renji's eyes widened as he blushed.

"You bastard!"

"Boys, that is enough!" The teacher said, and the two calmed down.

* * *

Skye remember what they taught her and summoned the soul society. She went into it, and the portal thing closed. Byakuya was staring directly at her. "Hello Captain, um... I am here why?" Skye said while rubbing the back of her neck. Byakuya sighed.

"I called you here to ask questions. Sit" He said and she did as she was told. "Tell me, what powers do you posses, and your affinity." He told her.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you my powers, and my affinity is well, all of them." She answered. He became annoyed.

"That's not really answering my question." He said.

"I answered one of your questions. Besides I'm not really sure if you'll believe when I tell you about myself." He leaned back.

"Try me." He said. Skye sighed.

"Well. I'm a Grim Reaper who serves God. He talks to me and I answer him. I actually kill for him. When It is someones time to go, I must bring their souls to him or deliver them to hell." She answered. He stared at her for a while. Finally, he spoke.

"Bullshit." He said and Skye's eyes went wide.

"I told you." He only stared at her for a while, again.

"Fine, I believe you. But tell me this, have you ever seen him before? This God of yours..." Skye shook her head.

"I haven't seen Jehovah-sama. Only his angels and they are so freakin' annoying." Skye was struck by a bolt of lightning causing Byakuya eyes to widen. Skye pulled herself together and glared at the sky. "You bastards..." She said with gritting teeth. Byakuya nodded.

"Alright, I officially believe you now..." He said. He looked at Skye. "You may go now." Then Skye left.

* * *

Skye was back in the human world, grumbling cursewords under her breath. Then, she bumped into somebody. "Ow! You wanna go buddy?" The guy screeched. Then he calmed down when he saw Skye. "Oh it's you. Sup Skye?" He said with a grin.

"Sup Grimmy?" She said. He laughed at her.

"What's with the clothes?" He asked while laughing. Luckily, her hair was still in place. Other than that, her shirt was torn and her pants were burned into shorts. He snickered. "Come with me..." He said while taking her hand and leading her to a house. It was far from society though.

"You live here?" She asked in shock. He sighed.

"Yeah, I was ordered by some bastards to stay here and keep watch..." He growled. Skye snickered while walking with him inside the house. He lead her to a room. "Stay here." He said. After some time, he came back, handing her some clothes. "Here." He said. She stared at it.

"You would actually allow me to wear your things?" She asked confused. He only stared at her.

"Look, unlike any other people, I actually consider you a friend alright? So, hurry up and but the goddamn clothes on..." He said while walking out the room.

"Oi! Don't damn God!" She screeched while putting the clothes on. She had on white t-shirt that had a bloody black skull on it. Some blue jeans with a chain on it, and some black sneakers. Everything was a bit big on her, but it fitted her. "Heh. I'm dressed like a boy..." She mused. He opened the door.

"Your done?" He asked. Skye became fake angry.

"Your supposed to knock." She playfully scolded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

* * *

They left the house and was wandering the streets. It was one' twenty, so people were still in school. Grimmjow saw a resturant. He looked at her. "You wanna eat?" He asked. Skye looked at him.

"Your paying." She said. He only grinned then walked into there.

"Welcome to Munchin'! How may I help you?" The lady asked. Grimmjow only stared because of the name. Skye answered.

"Can I get a bacon cheese burger and some chedder fries?" Skye ask. She elbowed Grimmjow and snapped out of it.

"Oh uh, I'll have the delux burger with chicken nuggets..." He said, going back to thinking how stupid the store's name is.

"Drinks?" She asked. Skye was gonna answer, but Grimmjow cutted in.

"We're sharing." He said with a grin. Skye slowly turned her head to him and glared at him. The lady blushed and squeeled.

"Oh my gosh. We'll get you the couples cup!" She said while bouncing up and down. Grimmjow snickered and was punched in the nuts by Skye.

"We'll have sprite." She said.

"Okie Dokie!" The lady said as she went off. Grimmjow stood up.

"I could kill you for that you know that right?" He asked while glaring. Skye gave him a bored look while crossing her arms.

"Bite me." She said coldly. He only stared at the girl. The lady came back with a tray and Grimmjow payed for the food.

"Enjoy yourselves!" The lady cheered. Skye fought the urge not to kill her. Grimmhow went by the stairs. Skye was curious.

"We're you going?" She asked. He grinned.

"I wanna eat upstairs." Skye only smiled as she followed him upstairs, and sat at the table near the window. They sat down eating in silence. Grimmjow leaned back while staring out the window. Skye on the other hand was on her ipod, playing some zombie killing game. Grimmjow stared at her for a while. She looked alright, and was cool to hang out with. She wasn't like those bastards where he works at. She don't cares if he sarcastic or not and can be fun to mess with. She paused her game and looked at him.

"What?" She asked. He stared at her more.

"Tell me about yourself." He said. Skye only looked at him. She put her ipod away.

"Well, uh. I'm thirteen. Favorite color purple. I'm a Christian. Laugh at comedies and horror movies. Can be sarcastic, no, always use some sort of sarcasm. Love animals. And will kill somebody if they urked me." She said. He stared at her for a while.

"You 'laugh' at horror movies..." He said not believing her.

"Yes." She said seriously. He started to snicker.

"Well, I'm sixteen. Favorite color blue. Ehhhh dunno, though I believe in God. Don't watch that many movies though I do love horror. Can be very sarcastic and blunt. I like cats. And I would murder somebody just for the fun of it." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? So your a sadist?" Skye asked. He glared.

"Gotta problem?" He asked. Skye leaned back while stretching.

"Nah. Most theripist and psychiatrist claimed that I was a sadist as well. You see, I've murdered alot of people before and I still do now." Skye explained as Grimmjows eyes widened.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"The dudes who killed my parents. I did all of that at eight. There like hundreds of henchmen I had to get past. Ended up killing all of the fuckers." She explained. He grinned.

"Taste for revenge huh?" He said. She smiled.

"Yes, and it taste so sweet..." She said. He started to stare at her again. She took a sip from the drink and a mischievious grin grew on his face. Being that there was two straws, he leaned in, taking a sip as well. Her eyes widened as she moved back. "Da' hell?" She exclaimed. He moved back and started to snicker.

"Aw lookie here. Your blushing!" He said while laughing. She only glared at him, while taking another sip from it. He did the same. They stared into eachother's eyes while doing so. She leaned back resting her cheek in her hands.

"You really love fucking with me, do you?" She asked while blushing. He only snickered.

"Yes I do. It's cute to see you blush." He said, earning another blush from her.

"Asshole." He chuckled to the name. They both leaned in, taking a sip from it. Sooner or later, all of the sprite was gone. Skye was a bit upset, being that sprite was her favorite soda. Grimmjow looked at her.

"Hey, we can get some more if you want." He offered. Skye only glared at him while blushing.

"I'd like my own cup please..." She hips. He cried.

"But they give free refills!" He whined. Skye only sighed as she brought the tray down, with him following behined her. The lady came to them.

"How was your date?" She asked. Skye was about to answer until Grimmjow chimed in.

"It was great." He said. It took some much willpower not to punch him in the nuts again. "Can we get another sprite, but just a regular cup?" He asked. She nodded as she handed to him. He sighed as he payed and they walked out the place.

"Was it just me, or was the name Munchin' really gay?" Skye said. Grimmjow's eyes went wide.

"I thought the same damn thing!" He exclaimed. Skye laughed. The song 'Same Damn Time' by 'Future' started to play in her head.

"Did you see their commercial?

_We're munchin' and moanin' to_

_the deliciousness..._" Skye sanged as Grimmjow began to laugh.

"I know like, I literally almost died of laughter of how wrong that sound." Now they both were laughing.

"Munchin'..." Skye said all dramatic like while drinking her soda.

"Hey, lemme get some of that." He said. She turned her head to him. She sighed as she gave it to him. "And he drinks my soda..." She said sarcastically.

"And your mad?" He asked while grinning.

"No, I'm freaking joyful." Sarcasm. He laughed as he gave her, her soda back. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't need to be so damn snappy." He said. She blushed a little, but continued to drink her soda, only that now there was no more. She turned to him.

"You bastard!" She spat. He snickered.

"Oops..." Was the only thing he said. Skye only sighed and threw the cup away in the nearest trash can. "Aw, no attack?" He said. She only smiled at him. He held her closer. "Hey," He said to her. She looked at him. "Give me your ipod." She raised an eyebrow and handed it to him. He did something then gave it back.

"What did you do?" She asked while looking at it. He let go of her.

"I gave you my number. Call or text me some time. Kay Skye?" He said while walking off. Skye smiled and waved at him.

"Alright, Grimmy." He only smirked and disappeared with the crowd. Skye sighed. She looked at the time, and saw how it was almost three o' clock. She ran to her school, waiting for Ichigo and the other's to come out.

* * *

The school bell ranged and teen's rushed out as if it was the last day of school. Ichigo and the other's were finally out. "Hey guys." She said with crossed arms. Ichigo only stared at her.

"Skye-chan." He began.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why are you wearing a guys outfit?" He asked. Everyone else nodded.

"Well, I was struck by lightning, and my uniform became messed up. So one of my friends that saw me lent me his." She explained.

"Strucked... By lightning?" Toshiro asked. Skye gave a bored face.

"Ask Byakuya. He was there when it happened." Sweat dropped. "Well there, conversation closed." The girls stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Skye-san, I wanna see you in a skirt." Rukia suddenly said. Everyone but the girls stared at her.

"What?" She asked. Rangiku nodded.

"Yeah with a cute pink top!" She cheered. Skye's face suddenly became dark.

"I **LOATHE **pink..." She said demonically. Every jumped back. Orihime cried.

"But Skye-chan! Pink would look so good on you!" She whined. Suddenly, Skye grew a demonic smirk.

"I may only wear pink when needed to, but let me tell you something. I hate pink so much, that it makes me want to gauge my eyes out. I would literally take a spoon, and stab myself in the eye with it, so I won't have to see the color. But hot pink is an acception." Skye said. The girls stared at her wide-eyed.

"Poor Skye-chan. She really hates pink..." Rangiku said. Skye nodded. The dudes were just watching on the sidelines...

* * *

done you guys

no more

i kno smallie chap

next chap my be longer

yeah

r&r

~SkyePanda98


	3. Detention

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye was literally flying to school. "Dammit! I'mma be friggin' late! Stupid gang members and their pride... I'll fucking kill em'!" She screeched while making it to school. It was eight o' clock. "Dammit!" She yelled while running into the school and to her class. The teacher looked at her, along with the students.

"Skye-chan, do you know what time it is? Your a whole hour late." Misato said. Skye bowed down.

"I am so sorry Misato-sensei. You see, I was caught up in some 'troubles'." Skye said. Misato looked at Skye's hands and white shirt.

"What kind of troubles? And is that blood on your hands?" She asked with her eyes widening. Skye gave her a serious look.

"I think it's best that you did not know..." Skye said coldly. Misato nodded shakingly as Skye walked over to her seat. Misato went back to talking and writing on the chalkboard. Even though they were next to eachother, Ichigo sent her a text message.

*Dude, what's with all the blood?* Skye read the message.

*Yo, I got jumped, AGAIN!* Ichigo read the message.

*How the hell you got jumped again?* From Ichigo.

*Well, apparrently, The Wreckers had some fucking grudge... :p.* From Skye. Ichigo slowly turned his head to her.

*You killed one of them, didn't you?* From Ichigo. Skye shot him a look.

*No, just beated the shit out of all of them. Broke some jaws, dislocated some legs... So on e.e ...* From Skye. He gave Skye a scared look. Skye gave him a bored one.

*What the hell Skye?* From Ichigo. Skye sighed loudly. "Is there something wrong Skye-chan?" Misato asked annoyed for the interruption. Skye looked at her.

"Yes Misato-sensei. I can't feel my legs..." Skye said. Ichigo face-palmed.

"Poor Skye-chan. Do you want to go to the nurse?" She asked. Skye gave her a soft smile.

"I think I can manage. Thank you for your concern..." Skye said while smiling at her. Ichigo gave her a horrified look. Misato smiled back at Skye then continued to write on the board. She smirked at Ichigo.

*Teehee :D!* From Skye. Ichigo shook his head.

*Dude, your a monster...* From Ichigo.

*Monster, or a freaking great actress...?* From Skye. Ichigo only stared at her. Skye only grinned stupidly at him. Toshiro and the others watched this whole scene in confusion. "Misato-sensei. Kurosaki and Scotch are flirting in the classroom!" Renji called to the teacher. Ichigo face-palmed again as Skye became furious.

"Rejina you bastard!" Skye said while punching him square in the face. Misato only stared.

"Abarai-san, Skye-chan. Hallway, now." She said as calmly as she could. Skye grumbled curse words under her breath as she picked up her bag and books and left the classroom as Renji did the same. Misato went back to teaching as Renji and Skye sat in the hallway.

"See what you did Michaels?" Renji said.

"This is your fault Abarai!" Skye hissed. Renji only began to snicker as Skye glared at him. Skye got a text message.

*Dude, you alright?* From Ichigo. Skye grumbled more cursewords while texting back.

*This stupid asshole... I should kill him!* From Skye. "Pfft..." She heard. "Oh sorry Ma'am, I sneezed."

"Oh, Bless you..."

"Thank you..." Skye was furious. *This isn't funny!* From Skye.

*Come on... It's a little funny...* From Ichigo. Skye glared at the screen.

*I'll kill you...* From Skye.

*O.o* from Ichigo. Renji snatched her ipod. "What the hell Abarai?" She hissed at him. He started playing one of her games. "You bastard..." She said.

"Shush Aida... Your making me loose focus..." He said while shooting something in the game. Skye couldn't take it and attacked him. She landed on top of him and started to strangle him. "Aida, get off!" He said while strangling her back. Now he was on top, but she was still strangling him. Everyone left the classroom to see the noise. They gasped at the sight. Renji on top stangling her with one hand with his other hand resting near her face. With Skye on the bottom, both her hands wrapped around his neck strangling him. Though that was the sight in front of them, they took it the other way and blushed at the sight.

"Abarai-san! Skye-chan! Such things should be tooken elsewhere!" Misato said. Renji and Skye looked at the people with the 'W.T.F.' face. Skye punched Renji off of her and picked up her ipod and put it in her pocket.

"And what are you talking about Misato-sensei? Your acting like this is the first time Rejina and I attacked eachother..." Skye asked while standing up and crossing her arms. Everyone sweat dropped. They and their negative minds.

"Well if it's just that, you two have detention." She said calmly. Renji and Skye shot their heads at her.

"WHAT?" They both yelled. Ichigo started to snicker. Toshiro and the others looked at them amused. Skye shot her head at Renji.

"This is all your fault Abarai!" She said while attacking him again. They were wrestling. Rangiku and Rukia pulled Skye off of Renji as Toshiro and Ichigo pulled Renji off of her. "I'll freakin' murder you!" She hissed.

"Try me you little bitch!" Renji growled. Skye was literally about to rip his head off. Orihime walked right over to them and karate chopped their heads.

"OW!" They both yelled.

"No more fighting..." She said. Skye and Renji stared at the girl with the 'What' face. "You two have to get along for the rest of the day so you can have detention in peace. Skye shook Rangiku and Rukia off her and walked off with both of her hands in her pocket. "Why does she have a male uniform? I bet she wouldn't be fighting with a skirt on..."

"I wouldn't say that. I'd still beat his ass!" Skye said from down the hall. Sweat drop. They let Renji go and he pouted.

* * *

It was time to leave, and everyone waved to Renji and Skye while leaving. Both of them had their backs turned with their arms crossed. Luckily, Skye had an extra uniform before going to detention. The man doing detentions led them to the detention room. They sat in the back far from eachother. The man left them in the room saying how he had some things to do and said that if anything happens, they'd be here again. Skye sucked her teeth as Renji grunted. The minute he left, Skye opened the window, stepping out in the courtyard. Renji noticed this. "What are you doing?" He whispered but loud. Skye glared.

"Shut up and come with me!" She whispered back. He sighed as he followed her to the courtyard. They were walking around a bit.

"We're gonna be in more trouble Aida..." Renji said.

"I don't wanna be stuck in that room all day Abarai..." She said. She put her earphones on and started to listen. She hesitated. "Um..." He looked at her. "You wanna listen too?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. She glared as she blushed. "Well forgive me for trying to be nice!" She said as she crossed her arms. He held out his hand. She looked at him as she gave him an earphone.

"You got rock on there?" He asked. She nodded. She looked threw the music and played 'Resistance' by 'Muse'. They listened for a bit while walking around. Renji never heard this song but actually started to like it. Skye was singing along with it.

"_Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they won't to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
Our lips must always be sealed_..." She sanged. He watched her. She sounded good, but he wasn't gonna tell her that. The song came off and Skye played something else. She started to play 'Half-Truism' from 'The Offsprings'. Renji stared at her.

"Isn't this old?" He asked. Skye looked at him.

"Old or not I like it." She said. He only shook his head while going in her pocket and taking the ipod. "Oi!" She yelled.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said while browsing through her music. He looked at a song and played it. Skye raised an eyebrow, because the song he was playing was 'How to Save a Life' by 'The Fray'.

"Oh, but you had to say something about the song being old?" She said while crossing her arms.

"Shut up." He said. She glared as she pulled the earphone out his ear.

"You shut up!" She hissed.

"Hey I was listening to that!" He screeched. She turned the other way.

"Well too bad!" She said while sticking her tounge at him. He only stared at the girl.

"Well, well, well... Look who it is guys..." A girl said. Renji turned around but was soon grabbed by Skye.

"Oi!" He yelled, but Skye started to dash near the school. He saw the worried look on her face. "Aida, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Those fools won't leave me alone!" She grumbled under her breath as she threw Renji through the window and hopped inside the detention room.

"Aida! I can freaking climb you know!" He yelled. He watched as Skye closed all the windows and lowered all the shades. The room became darker than before. "Aida, why are you so scared?" He asked.

"Baka. I'm not scared. I just don't want another detention for leaving the room, or being arrested from the Five-O." She explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"'Five-O'?" He questioned. She looked at him.

"Cops." She stated bluntly.

"Oh..." He said. She sat near the door, just in case she needed to run out and fight somewhere else. Renji sat next to her. "You wanna tell me what's going on? We may have our differences but... I'm worried Aida..." Skye looked at him.

"Well, The Wreckers keep getting beat by me, and they keep coming back for revenge. They really hate getting their asses whooped. But this time, I might just kill them all..." She explained while crossing her arms. His eyes widened. Then she turned to him again. "Why are you so worried Abarai?" She asked kinda annoyed. He smirked.

"Can't have my rival being killed by someone else..." He mused. She shot him an amused look.

"Me? Be killed? Please..." She said while laughing. He blushed. She looked so, happy. She looked at him. "You really think that I'd let that happen?" She asked. He snapped out of his trance.

"Maybe..." He said. She glared at him.

"You suck..." She said. He grinned at her.

"I know." She turned her head away. He became confused. '_He looked too cute just now... Dammit all!_' She thought while blushing. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Shut up!" She yelled. He glared back.

"You shut up!" He yelled back. Then the door opened. It was the man who was in charge of them.

"Huh? Why'z zit zo dak?" The man slurred. They looked at eachother because they could tell that he was drunk.

"Sir, you left the room like this." Skye said.

"I dih?" He slurred again. Renji nodded.

"Yeah. You told us to leave earlier but we wanted to wait for you to come back." Renji said. The man smiled.

"AW! Dash sho nishe ov you'z!" He cried. "Leeaaavvvvee! I'm here alreadies!" He said. Skye and Renji both left the room snickering.

"Heh. I guess you could use that brain of yours..." Skye said while laughing. He glared at her.

"Hey!" He screeched. She only chuckled. His eyes softened after that. "Whatever..." He mumbled as he walked up ahead. He looked at her and she tilted her head in confusion. He only sighed as he continued to walk up ahead. She followed behined him as he exited the school. She was far behined him. "Hurry up!" He yelled. She gave him a confused look. He sighed again. Then he smiled. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starved." She looked at him then gave a soft smile. He quickly turned his head away as he started walking again, with her right next to him. Then they saw a Burger King. Skye's eyes sparkled.

"In here! In here dammit!" She cheered while shaking him. He was being shook to death.

"Alright! Alright we're going." He said. She cheesed as she ran into the store. He sighed in annoyance. He looked to see that they were lucky that it was barely crowded.

"Two Big mac's with lots of bacon on them please! Ooh! And some fries would be nice!" His eyes twitched in annoyance. He didn't even order anything, instead, she did it for him.

"Drinks?" The cashier asked.

"Uh..." This time Renji bopped her on the head. "Ow! Da' fucks wrong with you man?" She yelled at him while rubbing her head.

"I should be asking you that! Ordering for me, you must be out your damn mind!" He yelled back. She glared.

"You wanna go?" She yelled right back at him. The cashier cleared her throat. Renji and Skye both turned to the cashier lady.

"Pepsi." Renji said.

"Ice Tea." Skye said. The lady smiled as she got them their drinks. They found a place to sit down and started to drink. Some guys had came to their table. The two looked at them.

"See? I told you it was a girl!" One said.

"Weird, is she gay or something?" Another one said.

"Maybe, but she don't look it though..." The third one said.

"Hello!" The fourth one said. Skye had a confused expression .

"Um... Hi?" She said back. Renji had a 'W.T.F.' face on. The four smiled.

"Hello there! Tell me, what's a pretty girl like you wearing a smelly old boy's uniform?" The second on asked. A tick mark appeared on top of her head.

"I don't like skirts..." She answered while not looking at them. They laughed and Renji grew annoyed.

"You don't huh?" He asked. Skye slowly turned her head around and glared at them. They snickered.

"Oh! I think we've made her angry guys!" The first one said. Then, their order was finished and they were called. Renji and Skye looked at eachother and Skye sighed as she got up. She walked right to the cashier and took their food and sat down right back down where she was. Across from Renji. Renji was staring outside the window growing more pissed as Skye handed him his food and began to eat. The first one snickered. "You want to know the real reason why we're here?" He asked. Skye sighed as she turned to him. He smirked. "I'm sure your familiar with The Wreckers..." Skye's eye's widened as all four of them pulled down their collars, showing them a tattoo that said 'WKR'S 4 LIFE'. She glared at him.

"And if I am?" She asked. They lauged.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Yuo." The first one said.

"I'm Hiro." Said the second one.

"Juu." Said the third one.

"Ruki!" The fourth one said.

"And as you can see, where sort of the leaders of this whole 'gang'." Yuo said with a smirk. Skye was glaring daggers at him, as Renji was eating his food, facing the window in silence.

"What do you want?" She snarled at him. He lifted er chin up and leaned towards her.

"No need to be so mean! We just wanted to figure out how such a bimbo as yourself can be so troubling..." He said. Skye was about to sock this guy but Renji had beat her to it. Yuo flew black as the three glared at Renji. Skye's eyes widened to the fact Renji did something. Renji looked at her.

"What? He was getting on my nerves." He said. Skye grinned at him as she put her big mac in her pocket and threw her fries at the three. Being surprised they couldn't notice her flying towards them punching all of them. The two both grabbed their drinks and dashed out the door. The four were right behined them, more pissed then ever. Skye was laughing like an idiot while Renji was snickering. Skye gave them the finger.

"You bastards!" She yelled while smirking at them. They fumed as they tried their best to run faster. Renji grabbed her wrist and lead her somewhere.

"This way!" He said while dashing somewhere, holding her as well. They ran right into the Urahara shop. Kisuke and Tessei were staring at the two in front of them. Ururu and Jinta stared at the two confusingly. Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikakku, and Yamuchika were there as well. The two were out of breath. Skye turned to Renji. He looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Thank you, Renji." She said to him. His eyes became wide.

"What did you say?" He asked not believing what he just heard. She gave him a beautiful smile.

"I said, 'thank you, _Renji_'!" She said this time louder, and happily. He blushed as he turned his head away.

"It was nothing..." He mumbled. Ichigo and the other's raised an eyebrow. Jinata became suspicious.

"Alright lady! Who are you?" He yelled while pointing at her. She turned to the kid and sucked her teeth.

"Dude I ain't no lady!" She said while crossing her arms. His eyes widened. "My name is Skye. Sorry for barging in." She said while giving a nervous laugh. Kisuke smirked. He bounced right towards her.

"So _your _the young one I heard about! Hello I'm Kisuke, owner of the shop!" He said with a stupid grin on his face. Tessei walked to her.

"I am Tessei..." He said. Skye looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She grinned at him.

"So tall!" She exclaimed. Jinta turned to Renji.

"Moocher! Bringing strange people to the shop!" He spat at him.

"Shut up brat!" Renji spat back at him. Ichigo ignored the arguing two and turned to Skye.

"Skye-chan, what the hell happened?" He asked her. She laughed nervously.

"Well, the four leaders of the gang confronted me, Renji was the first one to punch one of them in the face as I attacked the remaining three. Soon after that, we ran away, with him grabbing me and leading me to this shop." She explained. Rangiku grinned.

"Ooh! Your her knight in shining armor, Renji-kun~?" Rangiku said while winking at him. He sweat dropped.

"What the hell are you talking about? And don't call me that!" He yelled at her. She giggled then hid behined Skye.

"Rangiku-san... What the hell are you doing?" Skye asked calmly. Rangiku giggled again and she sighed. Then, Skye's eyes landed on some twizzlers. Her eyes sparkled as she turned to Kisuke. He jumped a bit. "How much you want for those?" She asked. He snickered.

"On the house!" He cheered. Skye hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you!" She kept repeating. She took two packs and put one in her pocket while opening the other one. She chewed on a twizzler. "I love these..." She said in delight. Renji took it from her hands and started eating it. Skye slowly turned her head at him and just stared at him. Everyone watched amused. "What are you doing?" Skye asked calmly. He turned to her giving her a bored look while chewing on a twizzler. Skye continued to stare at him, getting her fist ready. Ururu tapped her and she turned around. Ururu handed her another pack of twizzlers. Skye smiled at Ururu, still punching Renji without even looking at him. He flew back, and Skye grinned at Ururu. "Thank you." She said. Ururu blushed.

"Your welcome." She said. Renji sat up while holding his bleeding nose.

"What the hell Scotch?" Renji yelled at her. Skye turned to him, glaring him down.

"You took my twizzlers Rejina! Ugh, just when I started to have some respect for you!" She yelled while crossing her arms. He only turned his head the other way while crossing his arms as well. Everyone sat down and started discussing about hollows and them not being around for some time. "Maybe the so-called Arrancars are plotting something, trying to confuse you, I mean, us. Like knock us off guard." She said. Some nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, and the fact that Grimmjow-" Skye cut Toshiro off.

"Wait, did you just say Grimmjow?" She asked. He nodded. She took out her ipod and showed him a picture. "This dude?" His eyes widened.

"How did you get that?" He asked. Skye face-palmed.

"I know him! I met him at the park after I've beat up a couple of skanks..." She explained, then she looked at the picture. "He probably took this while I wasn't looking. In fact, I saw him like two or three days ago." She said. Toshiro became interested.

"Really?" She nodded. He was really curious now. "How long have you known him?" He asked.

"Actually, a day before I met you guys." Their eyes widened. "Yeah and those clothes I had on that day were his. I still need to give them back though..." She said with a smile. Then she glared at nothing in particular. "But he's such a rude asshole! He actually had the nerve to say I was fragile!" Renji and Ichigo snickered. Toshiro crossed his arms.

"Well Skye-san. I hate to tell you this, but Grimmjow's the enemy." He said. She became confused.

"Grimmy's the enemy?" She asked. Everyone's eyes went wide. Renji scoffed.

"You say his name as if your dating the guy..." He said. Skye glared at him.

"I'm not dating him you asshole. That's just what I call him, like I call you Rejina." She said. He smirked.

"Can it _Scotch_..." He said, earning another sock in the head.

"So sad. And he said he thought of me as a friend..." Ichigo spit out the coke he was drinking.

"He said WHAT?" He asked not believing what she said. Skye tilted her head in confusion.

"What?" People Sweat-dropped. Skye took out her ipod again. "Should I call him telling him that we can't speak anymore?" They only looked at her. Toshiro cleared his throat.

"Well, we don't want you to end your friendship because of us. We only ask of you to be careful." He said. Skye nodded.

"Okay. I'll send him 'hi' then." They only stared at her and watched as she text. Rangiku grinned.

"Typical teen..." She said. Skye glared at her. She took out her Big mac and began to eat it. Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Ginger brought it for me..." Skye said. Renji flared.

"Do not, CALL ME THAT!" He yelled. Rangiku grinned again.

"Aw! You two went out to eat?" She asked. Skye gave her a stoic look.

"Rangiku, I love you... But I won't hesitate to kill you... Painfully..." She said coldy. Rangiku turned blew and retreated. Skye got a text back.

*WHO THE HELL IS THIS? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER? I SHOULD SLIT YOUR FREAKIN THROAT, WHOEVER THE HELL THIS IS!* A tick mark appeared on her head. A dark aura grew around her and everyone moved back.

*Remind me to slap the shit out of you the next time I see you...* From Skye.

*Skye-chan? Oh hi!* From Grimmjow.

*Yes you idiot... So... You'll slit my throat, you say?* From Skye.

*I don't know what your talking about...* From Grimmjow. Skye glared at the screen.

*Don't play stupid... You threatened me... Therefore, you shall die...* From Skye.

*It's not my fault! You sending me 'hi' and shit, as if I knew who you were e.e .* From Grimmjow. Skye gritted her teeth.

*What happened to a simple 'who is this'?* From Skye.

*Nah, that's too boring. I like having people scared. Were you scared Skye...?* From Grimmjow. Skye continued to glare at the screen.

*No you fucking idiot.* From Skye.

*Ow! That's not nice... You should speak to your friends that way Skye-chan :P.* From Grimmjow. Skye nearly screamed.

*LOOK AT THE FIRST MESSAGE YOU SENT ME ASSWIPE!* From Skye.

*. . . . . L O L. . . * From Grimmjow. Skye glared at the screen again. "I'mma friggin' hurt him..." She mumbled. Rukia became curious.

"What did he say?" She asked. Skye sighed.

"Some stupidness." She said. Renji rolled his eyes. *You jackass. TTYL.* From Skye. Immediate reply.

*Alright, alright! Sorry dammit!* From Grimmjow. Skye stared at the screen for a while, then, she started to laugh lightly.

*It's alright. I gotta go though because I'm having an important discussion right now :).* From Skye.

*But I like talking to you! I like making you mad and stuff :D.* Skye glared at the screen. *I can feel you glaring at the screen XD!*

*T. T. Y. L.* From Skye.

*WTH?* From Grimmjow. Skye sighed.

*Come on Grimmy...* From Skye.

*Fine...* Skye smiled. She put her ipod away. "Wow, looks like he was making you angry..." Ikakku said. Skye sighed again.

"He was, but he can be sort of a softie..." Skye said while snickering. She stood up. "I'mma leave for a second. I have to check with somebody." She said. Toshiro nodded as she left the shop. Renji had a bad feeling, but chose to ignore it.

* * *

Skye was walking down the street. She was two blocks away from the shop. She really needed to check on Suna, to see if she's feeling alright. That lady did good to her, and she's gonna do good back. She bumped into somebody. Her eyes widened to the person she saw, because the person started grinning. "Why hello!" He said. Skye glared at him.

"Back away Yuo..." She said. He and the other three started to laugh. He stared directly into her eyes.

"There's nowhere to run..." He said while grabbing her and throwing her to the ground that is in a dark alley. They both got their sticks ready. "We're gonna make sure that you remember that The Wreckers are no one to fuck with..." As they were about to swing the stick, Skye quickly jumped up and punched them all in the gut. They fell back, but one of them was behined her and slammed her head with the stick, making her fall down. She tried to get back up, only to be kicked down by Ruki.

"I don't think so~!" He sanged. Skye tried to move but couldn't, because now all of them had their foot on her. He turned to Yuo. "Yuo-nii, can't we have fun with her before beating her to dust?" Skye's eyes widened horrified. The other two grinned, as Yuo thought about it.

"Hmm... I don't know..." The other's moved their feet as he grabbed he by the neck lifting her up. Skye was trying to pull his arm off. He tore up her school shirt and she glared. "Hmm, nice! Maybe we just might do that Ruki!" He said with a grin. Skye kicked him in the face and he let go, holding his nose. Skye covered herself and picked up a stick. Their eyes widened as she slammed the stick on all three of them. Yuo stood up to attack her, only to be knock unconcious by a new arrival. Skye's eyes widened.

"You guys are really starting to piss me off..." He growled. Skye was just lost for words.

"R-Renji?" Was all that came out her mouth. She snapped out of her trance and charged at the three remaing people. Renji held her back though.

"Stay back. I got this..." He said. Skye only stared shocked watching Renji beat up on all of them. She shook her head.

"Abarai! Let me help!" She yelled annoyed. He turned to her and pointed at her chest.

"I think you should worry about covering yourself..." He said. She only turned her head the other way. You could see her bra, being that Yuo just ripped her shirt off. The other three were left unconcious as Renji walked over to Skye. They stared at eachother for a while. He took of his uniform shirt and wrapped it around her. She held onto it, as he lead her back to Urahara shop. Everyone stared wide-eyed at them. Ichigo face-palmed.

"Lemme guess... The Wreckers..." He said. Skye nodded. She was trying to give Renji back his shirt, but he kept it on her.

"Keep it. Put it on, because I have this undershirt on." He said. Skye looked at him then did as she was told. It was sort of big on her. Maybe because he was so tall, and muscled. She blushed at the thought of it, and Rangiku noticed, but only smiled in response. She looked at him again. He looked at her. "What? Listen, if you want to thank me, then don't worry about it. I already told you that your my rival, and nobody el-" He stopped because Skye suddenly burried her face into his chest. Everyone's eyes widened. They slid onto the ground, with her face till burried into his chest and this time, him wrapping her in an embrace.

"Thank you... Renji..." His eyes widened again. She stood up, heading for the door, but he stopped her.

"No, your not leaving." Skye's eyes widened.

"But I have to go home!" She argued. He slammed his fist into the wall and leaned closer to her, staring directly in her eyes.

"Your. Not. Leaving..." He said. Skye only stared into his eyes trying to argue back, but couldn't. She took out her emergency phone and called Suna.

"Hello?" Suna's voice answered.

"Suna-chan, would you be alright for the night?" Skye asked. The elderly woman chuckled.

"Yes dearie. This is cool! Home alone!" She cheered. Skye smiled. "Goodnight dearie..." She said.

"Goodnight, Suna-chan..." Then she hung up the phone. She looked at Renji. "Can you moved now?" She asked. He only moved while sighing. She sat down, replaying what had happen in her head...

* * *

done for now

longer chapter :)

hope you guys enjoyed

action!

lol

anyways R&R

~SkyePanda98


	4. Day at the Urahara Shop

**Previously...**

She looked at him again. He looked at her. "What? Listen, if you want to thank me, then don't worry about it. I already told you that your my rival, and nobody el-" He stopped because Skye suddenly burried her face into his chest. Everyone's eyes widened. They slid onto the ground, with her face till burried into his chest and this time, him wrapping her in an embrace.

"Thank you... Renji..." His eyes widened again. She stood up, heading for the door, but he stopped her.

"No, your not leaving." Skye's eyes widened.

"But I have to go home!" She argued. He slammed his fist into the wall and leaned closer to her, staring directly in her eyes.

"Your. Not. Leaving..." He said. Skye only stared into his eyes trying to argue back, but couldn't. She took out her emergency phone and called Suna.

"Hello?" Suna's voice answered.

"Suna-chan, would you be alright for the night?" Skye asked. The elderly woman chuckled.

"Yes dearie. This is cool! Home alone!" She cheered. Skye smiled. "Goodnight dearie..." She said.

"Goodnight, Suna-chan..." Then she hung up the phone. She looked at Renji. "Can you moved now?" She asked. He only moved while sighing. She sat down, replaying what had happen in her head...

* * *

**Now...**

Renji only stared at the girl... Then out of curiousity, he asked. "Why did you want to go home so bad?" Everyone looked at him. Skye looked at him, then turned her head away while crossing her arms.

"I needed to check on someone..." She said boredly. Toshiro became curious.

"On who?" He asked.

"A lady who took me off the streets..." She said. Peoples eyes widened.

"Why?" Rangiku asked.

"Because she's an elderly woman and her life is fading." Skye stated. Everyone became silent.

"Listen... Skye-" Rukia began but was automatically cut off by Skye.

"Look, I was gonna check on her and come back. But Mr. 'All of the Sudden I want to Save Your Life' decided to lock me up here. So can we please go back to what we're discussing?" She spat at everyone. Everyone's eyes widened as they shook their heads, continuing on with their conversation...

* * *

About an hour later, the discussion was finished. Everyone was quiet for a while, but then, Rangiku decided to ask questions. "So tell me, Skye-chan, Renji-kun..." The two looked at her. "What happened while you were out there?" She asked, gaining everyone's attention. Skye sighed, noticiong the look in Rangiku's eyes though Renji was oblivious to it.

"Well Rangiku-san, I was attacked by four of The Wreckers gang leaders. I was holding up well, until I was kicked to the ground. They had their feet on me, making sure I didn't get up. Then, one of them lifted me up by my neck... I was trying my best to pry him off, but I didn't want to use any of my powers and seem suspicious, so it was kind of hard. The leader he, shredded my top to get a good look at me to see if... They want to 'have fun' with me first before beating me up. That's when Abarai showed up, acting like Mr. Badass and making me stay out of the fight. Knocking everyone out..." Skye explained. Everyone eyes widened to the story. Ichigo sat by her.

"Your okay Skye-chan?" He asked. Skye smiled at him.

"I'm fine Ichigo-san..." She said to him reassuringly. He only smiled in response. Rangiku smiled as well.

"So Renji-kun... Why are you so silent?" She started. Renji looked at him.

"No reason, and could you please stop fucking calling me that?" He screeched at her. She only snickered. Toshiro sighed.

"Well, that's enough for one day. Everyone, let's go..." He said, and they left, leaving only Kisuke, Tessei, Ururu, Jinta, Renji and Skye. Kisuke automatically turned to Skye.

"Well, being that you are to stay here, I'm sorry to inform you that we don't have any clothes your size. Maybe I can find you something-" Kisuke began but was cut off.

"I'll lend her some clothes." Renji stated boredly. Skye raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"Why are you helping me me so much Abarai?" She asked. He looked at her.

"If I say your staying here, how would I look not taking care of you?" He shot at her. She glared at him.

"Don't get snippy with me you bastard! I was only asking!" She shot at him. They had a glaring contest, but it stopped when Tessei picked Skye up. Skye had a blank face on, while Renji had the 'W.T.F.' one on. "Tessei-jiisan..." Everyone's eyes widened to the nickname Skye given him.

"Yes, Skye-chan?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked calmly.

"Picking you up..." He said. Skye's face was still blank.

"Oh..." She said. Then out of nowhere and shocking everybody, she kicked him square in the face, forcing him to put her down. Skye landed on her feet while Tessei fell backwards, holding his bleeding nose. She walked over to him and bend down staring directly in his face. "I'm not five Jii-san... You don't have to pick me up in order to stop me from fighting an idiot..." She said to him calmly. Tears run down his face.

"Now you tell me..." He said, now falling unconcious. Kisuke cleared his throat.

"That was a mean kick..." He said with a lazy smile. Skye sat down while crossing his arms.

"I didn't kick him that hard..." She said while sighing. Kisuke laughed.

"I'm sure you didn't." He said amused. Skye looked around.

"So, where am I sleeping, Kisuke-jiisan?" Skye asked. He held a surprise expression on his face.

"'Kisuke-jiisan'... I like that..." He said. Skye smiled at him. "Well if you want, you can share the guest room with Renji..." Skye's face became blank. Then, it returned to normal and she gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Kisuke-jiisan..." She said to him. He only smiled while walking away, dragging the unconcious Tessei with him. Ururu and Jinta sat by Skye. Skye only stared at them suspiciously. "What are you guys doing here?" Skye asked them. Jinta oly stared.

"We don't know... You just seem cool all of the sudden..." Jinta answered. Skye raised an eybrow.

"Really?" Skye asked and the two nodded. Skye gave them a soft smile, while patting the two on the head. "Thanks... I actually feel good hearing that from you two..." She said. Ururu blushed while Jinta grinned proudly at her. Renji however, was pissed.

"How come she's cool and I'm not?" He yelled outraged. The two kids turned to him. Jinta glared at him, while Ururu shyly looked at him.

"Because she is and I said so Moocher!" He yelled at him. Renji glared while giving an evil smirk.

"Why you little-"

"Both of you shut the hell up before I rip out both your vocal cords..." Skye said coldly to the two. Renji glared at her while Jinta saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" He said. Skye gave Jinta a sad look.

"Jinta, I'm only thirteen..." She said and his eyes widened.

"Really? That means your only two years older than me! I'mma call you Onee-chan from now on!" He yelled at her. Skye sweat-dropped.

"Nande?" Skye asked. Jinta beamed proudly at her.

"You should be honored! That means I respect you! Ururu, bow down our Nee-chan!" He said, and the two kids bowed down to her. Renji and Skye only looked at eachother. Renji cleared his throat.

"Well, who's to shower first?" He asked. Jinta pushed Ururu towards the bathroom. "So she's going first..." He mumbled feeling sorry for the bullied girl. Skye only shook her head.

"So, who's going next?" She asked.

"I am! There are two bathrooms, so I'm going in the other one!" He cheered, then dashed off to the bathroom, leaving Skye and Renji alone. The two sat in an awkward silence. Then, Renji decided to break the silence.

"So..." He started. Skye didn't even look at him.

"So..." She added. He stood up.

"Let me get you something to sleep in." He said, immediatly leaving the room. Skye looked at the spot where he was sitting in. She sighed and turned her head away, staring at nothing in particular. Then, Renji came back, handing her some clothes. Skye looked at them. She however, was staring at the underwear he had given her. It was a bra and panty-set, and her size. It was red with black lace on it.

"What is this?" She asked. He threw a note at her. She read it.

_To Renji-kun ans Skye-chan,_

_I know your wondering how I was able to get you this, but I have my ways._

_Teehee, anyway, I hope you like them and Skye-chan, I hope you like them._

_And you can keep them if you want. And Renji-kun, no attacking my _

_Skye-chan!_

_~Rangiku_ _xoxo_

Skye glared at the note she received. She only sighed and put the underwear down, along with crumbling the note. She looked at the other clothes he had given her. It was a white tank-top and red pajama pants. Because of his size, it would be big on her. "Thank you..." She said. He only turned his head away.

"Your welcome..." He mumbled. She actually smiled at him. She folded her clothes up along with the towel he had given her. It was purple, her favorite color.

"Why this color Abarai?" She asked softly. He turned to her.

"You said it was your favorite, right?" He asked a bit loud. Skye blushed as she smiled at him. He blushed then turned his head away. Skye looked at the time on her ipod, and it was now nine o' clock.

"We're going to school tomorrow right? I mean tomorrow is friday..." She asked him. He shook his head.

"No... We're gonna stay here tommorow, just to get the people off of you." He stated. Skye only nodded in response. Again with the awkward silence. He looked at her again. His shirt was really big on her. You can see her shoulders and some of her chest. He walked over and sat next to her. Skye gave a shock looked but just ignored him. He began messing with her shirt, well, his shirt. She turned to him. "You really got to fix this shirt. What's the whole point of giving it to you if your still gonna show skin?" He asked softly. Skye blushed. She turned her head away.

"Well, it's not my fault your big and I'm smaller than you..." She said to him softly. After he finnished fixing it, he looked at her. Now when he really looks at her, instead of seeing an angry face that was ready to kill him, he see's a calm face. He had to admit, she was pretty, but he wasn't gonna tell her that, she's his rival. He only turned his head away, with his face red. Ururu came out the shower after a while. She smiled at Skye.

"Onee-chan, you should go next, I left the shower warm for you..." She said to her. Skye smiled at the girl. She walked by her while patting her head, grabbing all the clothes with her. Ururu left to her room, getting ready for bed, leaving Renji in silence. He sighed while thinking about things. '_What the hell is wrong with me?_' He thought to himself. Then, Jinta came out the shower.

"Moocher, get your smelly behined in the shower." Jinta said to him. Renji got up and bopped the brat. "OW! ONEE-CHAN!" He screeched. Skye ran out the bathroom with her towel on.

"What? What happened?" She asked while looking around. Renji only stared at her while Jinta ran to her and hugged her.

"Renji was picking on me. He hit me on my head." He cried to her. She shot Renji a look.

"Abarai! What the fuck is your problem?" She yelled at him. Renji snapped out of his trance and glared at her.

"Well, the brat started it!" He yelled back at her. Skye rolled her eyes and turned to Jinta.

"You can go to your room now, I doubt Abarai will put his hands on you while I'm here." Jinta smiled at her and when she wasn't looking, he stuck his tounge at Renji. Renji fumed.

"Did you not just see that?" He screeched at her. She only shook her head while walking back to the shower. Renji only sighed while going to the shower as well.

* * *

After a while, everyone was washed, and in their rooms. Skye of course had to share a room with Renji. Again, the two sat in awkward silence. Being that I'm bored, I'mma tell you what the two had on. Renji had on a black tank-top with some red pajama pants while Skye, as you already know has on a white tank-top and red pajama pants. The two were watching tv, completely bored from the silence. Renji turned to her. "Aida, I'm bored." Skye turned to him.

"What you want me to do about it?" She asked him. He grinned.

"Entertain me..." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" She asked. He jumped up.

"A contest!" He cheered. She only stared at him. He looked at her. "What?"

"What kind of contest?" She asked while crossing her arms. He sat down and thought about it.

"I don't know... Arm wrestling?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I doubt that I can beat you in that... That's cheating." She said to him. He thought about it again.

"... A race?" Now Skye just stared at him. "You know how to get out of that body... Right?" He asked with a grin. Skye nodded. They both stepped out of their bodies and were in their shinigami form. Skye's uniform was different though. It was still black and white, but it didn't have any sleaves. She turned to him.

"You ready?" She asked. He nodded and then they both ran out the shop. The were hopping on buildings running on roofs, all of that. Skye was laughing the whole time while they were running. They ran all over the place, then went back to the shop. Skye entered her body. "I win!" She cheered. Renji entered his body.

"I bet you cheated!" He spat at her. Skye pulled on her eyelid while sticking out her tounge.

"Sore loser..." She said to him. He pounced on her.

"Take that back!" He hissed at her. Skye laughed.

"Never!" Then Kisuke walked into the room. His eyes widened to the sight.

"Well, if I'm interupting something, I'll just leave..." He started but then, Skye punched Renji off of her.

"No Jii-san, your not. Tell me what is it you came for?" She asked. He smiled at the girl.

"Just to check on you two. I know you guys love to battle eachother..." He said. Skye smiled at him. Renji sat up and glared at Skye.

"Of course, we're rivals." He said. Kisuke laughed while leaving. Renji glared at Skye again. "Dude, what the hell was that?" He hissed at her. Skye glared back.

"You were on me!" She hissed back. They began to glare at eachother. Then, Skye stopped glaring at him, and just stared at him amused. Renji had stopped glaring too, but stared at her confusingly. Then, he snapped out of it when he heard a light laugh. He looked at her, watching her laugh softly. His gaze on her softened. She looked at him. "Look at us, fighting over everything. Some rivals we are, huh?" She said to him softly. He looked at the time and saw how it was almost twelve. That race really was something. He turned off the light.

"We should get some sleep. It's late..." He mumbled. Skye only stared at him. He setted up a futon for her. He froze. "Where do you-"

"You can put it anywhere, Abarai." She said while looking outside. He setted it up and turned off the tv, while getting into his futon. Skye was walking to her futon and face became shocked when she saw where it was at. Renji sensed her shock feeling and turned over to her.

"If you don't like where it's at, then move it somewhere else!" He spat at her. She only went into her futon, which was right next to Renji's. He stared at her in shock. She turned over and face him.

"Goodnight, Abarai..." She said while closing her eyes. He only stared at her.

"Goodnight...Aida..." He said to her softly. He heard snickers. "What?" He asked.

"Just so you know, I snore..." She said with her eyes still closed, but a grin on her face. Luckily her eyes were closed, so she coudn't see the soft smile on his face.

* * *

Renji woke up, seeing that Skye was missing. He hopped out of his futon and ran to Kisuke's room. "Kisuke!" He yelled to him. Kisuke rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why so loud Abarai-kun? It's only morning..." Kisuke slurred tiredly. Renji ignored the fact that the poor man is tired and shook him.

"Aida's missing!" Renji started. Kisuke thought for a while.

"Aida?... Oh! You mean Skye-chan! Wait she's missing?" He asked confused. Out of nowhere, Tessei slowly sat up, and he was right nest to Kisuke.

"Maybe she's eating or cleaning." He said in that same tone he always speaks. Kisuke turned to him surprise.

"Eh? Tessei, how long have you been here?" He asked him sleepily. Tessei turned his head to him.

"A while..." He said. Kisuke yawned.

"Why?" He asked. Tears ran down Tessei's face.

"I had a nightmare..." He said. Sweat-drop. Renji shook his head.

"We have to fi-" He stopped in his sentence when he heard singing. The three men looked at eachother, then they ran out the room following the sound. They froze when they saw Skye in the kitchen, cleaning up and cooking, and _singing_.

"_Can't wait to get home  
Baby dial your number  
Can you pick up the phone?  
Cause I wanna holla  
Daydreamin' bout you  
All day in school  
Can't concentrate  
Wanna have your voice in my ear  
Till momma come and say it's too late_

_Cause the lights are on outside_  
_Wish there was somewhere to hide_  
_Cause I just don't want_  
_To say goodbye_  
_Cause you are my baby baby_

_Nothing really matters_  
_I don't really care_  
_What nobody tells me_  
_I'm gonna be here_  
_It's a matter of extreme importance_  
_My first teenage love affair_  
_Eh eh eh eh, eh eh, eh eh eh eh aay-_"

Renji, Kisuke and Tessei stood there shocked, watching the young teen singed.

_"-I love our secret meetings_  
_On the 5th floor staircase_  
_I'm gonna give you this letter_  
_Of all the things I can't say_  
_Want you to be my first_  
_My last, my ending and beginning_  
_I write your name in my book_  
_Your last name my first_  
_I'm your Mrs._

_Cause the lights are on outside_  
_Wish there was somewhere to hide_  
_I just don't want_  
_To say goodbye_  
_Cause you are my baby baby_

_Nothing really matters_  
_I don't really care_  
_What nobody tells me_  
_I'm gonna be here_  
_It's a matter of extreme importance_  
_My first teenage love affair_  
_Eh eh eh eh, eh eh, eh eh eh eh aay_"

Skye didn't do the talking part. Instead, she swayed to the music while making waffles. The song was playing lowly on the speakers in the kitchen. _  
_

_"First base  
Because I feel you  
Second base  
Want you to feel me too boy  
Third base  
Better pump the brakes  
Ooh baby, slow down  
I gotta go home now_

_Cause the lights are on outside_  
_Wish there was somewhere to hide_  
_Cause I just don't want_  
_To say goodbye_  
_Cause you are my baby baby_

_Nothing really matters_  
_I don't really care_  
_What nobody tells me_  
_I'm gonna be here_  
_It's a matter of extreme importance_  
_My first teenage love affair_  
_Ahh, baby baby_

_Nothing really matters_  
_I don't really care_  
_What nobody tells me_  
_I'm gonna be here_  
_It's a matter of extreme importance_  
_My first teenage love affair_  
_Eh eh eh eh, eh eh, eh aay..._" She singed. The food was done and she started sweeping while humming the song. After sweeping, she was greeted by two sleepy kids. Jinta yawned then grinned.

"Mornin' Onee-chan!" He said, which shocked the hell out of Kisuke and Tessei. Skye smiled at him while patting his head.

"Morning Jinta-kun." She said. Ururu pulled on Skye's shirt and Skye turned to her. Ururu blushed.

"G-good morning Onee-chan." She squeeked. Skye patted her head as well.

"Morning Ururu-chan." She said. Jinta bounced around the kitchen.

"WAFFLES!" He cheered. Skye laughed. He turned to her. "I woke up hearing singing, was that you, Nee-chan?" He asked. Skye's eyes widened.

"Yeah... Sorry, didn't know I was singing that loud..." She apologized. Ururu smiled.

"No, we actually enjoyed your singing, it was really pretty..." She said. Skye smiled at the two.

"You guys really are sweet, you know that?" Skye said while ruffling the two hair. Jinta and Ururu laughed while Skye took out plates. "What do you guys want? Waffles, bacon and eggs, Cream of wheat and fruit, or Oatmeal and fruit?" Skye asked them. Their eyes sparkled.

"The waffles one!" Jinta cheered.

"I'll have the oatmeal and fruit..." Ururu said. Skye nodded as she gave them their plates. The three dudes decided it was time to enter the kitchen. Skye turned to them and smiled.

"Hello Kisuke-jiisan, Tessei-jiisan, and Abarai." She said. Then she turned to the stove. "I hope you guys don't mind me using the kitchen..." She started. Kisuke rapidily shook his head.

"No Skye-chan! As long if it makes you feel at home." He said. Skye smiled at him. Renji however, didn't care for all the chit-chat, and headed straight for the food. Skye watched, pissed, at how Renji was piling up his plate with everything.

"Abarai! Don't take so much, they gotta eat too!" She yelled at him. Renji only turned to her. He smirked at her while walking away and eating a waffle. "The bastard..." She hissed under her breath. Jinta however had sparks in his eyes.

"This has cinnamon in it!" He squeeled. Skye gave him worried eyes.

"What, is it spicy?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No, this is great!" He cheered while chowing down. Ururu turned to Skye.

"Can I get a waffle too?" She asked softly. Skye nodded. Ururu smiled as she took a waffle, and poured a little syrup on it. She ate it, and her eyes sparkled. "He's right! This is good Onee-chan!" Skye smiled at them. Everyone was eating and complimenting her. She did feel at home here.

* * *

Jinta and Ururu were at school. Skye was listening to her ipod, boredly. Kisuke sat by her. He poked her. "Skye-chan..." He stared. Skye looked at him. "When you leave, you would visit sometime right? I mean, you could work for me from time to time." He asked her. Skye nodded.

"Of course, Kisuke-jiisan." He smiled at her then left. Skye looked around. Then she grinned. '_Ha! Abarai's sleeping... Let me just sneek out..._'She thought. She put on the uniform she had on yesterday and snook out to the shop. She wandered around the streets, looking for home. It became tiring, but she managed to find it, after thirty minutes... She walked into the house and went directly to Suna's room. Suna sat up from her bed.

"Hello Dearie! Wow, you came early..." She said. Skye gave her a smile.

"Of course Suna-chan, I got to look out for you..." Skye said jokingly. Suna chuckled.

"Skye-chan, where were you?" She asked her. Skye sighed.

"One of my classmates demanded that I stayed with him because The Wreckers keep attacking me..." She answered. Suna stared at Skye, with a sad look on her face.

"Skye-chan, my poor, poor Skye-chan... Having to go through so much..." She said while carressing Skye's cheek. Skye smiled at her.

"Please don't worry yourself about it Suna-chan... You've done enough for me already..." Skye said. Suna gave Skye a sad smile. Then, Skye gave her a stern look. "You've been eating though right?" Suna laughed.

"Of course child! All them foods you've cooked up just in case you were away is still in the refrigerator." She said. Skye sighed.

"Good. I might need to go back though Suna-chan..." Skye said with worried eyes. Suna pushed Skye out of the bed, surprising Skye greatly.

"Git! I need more home alone time! I can have parties and so on... Go on, git!" She playfully yelled at Skye. Skye couldn't help but laugh and go to her room, collecting her things. She took a bag that carried some clothes, her ipod charger, and her sketchpad along with some utencils. She left the house, after locking the door, she turned to it. She sighed.

"See you, Suna-chan..." And then she ran off back to Urahara's shop.

* * *

Skye was greeted with smiles, hugs and bullshit. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU RAN AWAY DIDN'T CHA'?" Skye glared at the red-head.

"You friggin' idiot. How the hell I'm running away if I came back here?" She calmly asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I DUNNO! TO TELL US?" He screeched. It took alot of willpower not to slap the shit out of the idiot.

"Yeah, yeah. I only left to check on someone, and to get some things. I don't wanna be wearing your clothes all the time you know." She told the red-headed idiot. He blinked. He turned his head away while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh..." He mumbled. Skye shook her head.

"Baka..." Skye said. He glared at her and she glared back. He stomped right over to her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Don't leave again WITHOUT _my_ permission!" He hissed at her. Skye sucked her teeth.

"Man, you ain't my daddy! It was you who forced me to come here, so now your locking me up like a fucking caged bird?" She spat at him. His eyes widened. "I've been through worse things than this Abarai, you don't have to be so damn over-protective..." She said to him this time softly. His eyes softened to her tone of voice.

"I just don't want you to get hurt..." He said to her. Skye's eyes widened to what she just heard. Her cheeks turned red.

"I'm not gonna get hurt... Baka..." She turned her head away. He only stared at her. She turned to him, still blushing. "What?" He shook his head.

"I don't know..." He said. Skye only tilted her head in confusion. He looked at her confused expression and blushed. He turned his head away. "Look, let's just forget about it, okay? Just don't leave without telling me. I'd like to know if your here or not." He said while walking off. Skye only sighed and looked at the time. Twelve'thirty... Well, maybe she cans start making lunch, being that it's almost lunch...

* * *

What she made? Burgers :)... Yum... She made burgers and fries. She sighed loudly when she was done. She covered the food with plastic when she was done and left the kitchen to change out of her clothes. She put on a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and some light-blues jeans. She only put on some white socks, being that she was in the house. She became bored again. She sighed as she went into her and Renji's room and laying down on the futons. She turned the tv on and smiled at the show she saw up there. Who knew they play '1000 Ways To Die' here? They may be playing a re-run, but Skye loves this show. She was watching it, turns out they had some sort of a marathon. Skye nearly squeeled in delight when she found out about it. She was watching the show and Renji walked in. He saw the show Skye was watching and his eyes widened to the fact she just laughed at it.

"How can you laugh at this?" He asked her, horrified. Skye turned to him with a grin plastered all on her face.

"Cuz' of their idiocity..." She said while turning back to the screen. He only shook his head. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Um... Mind if I watch it with you?" He asked her. Skye turned around and looked at him, while nodding. She turned her head back to the screen. He pushed her over. "Move over.." He said while laying next to her. Skye glared at him for a while then turned back to the screen. They just sat there watching tv together and without knowing, enjoying eachother's comapany...

* * *

Done you guysh

i kno this one was kinda boring

but dun worries

more argument, fluff, and violence are soon to come

hope you guys still enjoyed though

and be sure to check out my other stories

I LOVE YOU MAH FANS!

R&R

~SkyePanda98


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ugh... I know, I hate these as well. Well, here goes...**

**I'm am truly sorry for not uploading any chapters for any of my stories. You see, I have just entered my new high school and the work is livid. It would be a true miracle if it lessens, if thats even possible. Anyway, I will start working on my stories again. That's sort of a promise. Again, I am completely sorry about it. I will try my best to keep my readers happy^^. **

***p.s. thank you for all the favs and follow for 'a new love blooming'. i was completly shock to how popular that story was already.**

**-SkyePanda98**


	6. Special Notice

**Previously...**

"How can you laugh at this?" Renji asked her, horrified. Skye turned to him with a grin plastered all on her face.

"Cuz' of their idiocity..." She said while turning back to the screen. He only shook his head. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Um... Mind if I watch it with you?" He asked her. Skye turned around and looked at him, while nodding. She turned her head back to the screen. He pushed her over. "Move over.." He said while laying next to her. Skye glared at him for a while then turned back to the screen. They just sat there watching tv together and without knowing, enjoying eachother's comapany...

**Now...**

Skye sat up from the futon and looked at the clock. It was only one o' clock. She sucked her teeth and lied back down. She turned her head to face the person she was laying next to. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. '_Stupid Abarai..._' She thought. She turned her head away. '_Making me feel so damn weak, locking me up in this damn place... You ASSHOLE!_' She thought angrily. Then, she softened up a bit.

'_I just don't want to see you hurt..._'

Skye blushed. '_You don't say things like that, while looking like that... It was as if he really cared... But how could you care so much for a rival?_' She thought. She turned her head to Renji. '_Do I care about Abarai like that?_' She thought about it for a while.

* * *

_"What do you want?" She snarled at him. He lifted her chin up and leaned towards her._

_"No need to be so mean! We just wanted to figure out how such a bimbo as yourself can be so troubling..." He said. Skye was about to sock this guy but Renji had beat her to it. Yuo flew black as the three glared at Renji. Skye's eyes widened to the fact Renji did something. Renji looked at her._

_"What? He was getting on my nerves." He said._

* * *

'_He did punch that guy before I did..._' She thought. But think about it, he did say the guy was just getting on his nerves.

* * *

_"I don't think so~!" He sanged. Skye tried to move but couldn't, because now all of them had their foot on her. He turned to Yuo. "Yuo-nii, can't we have fun with her before beating her to dust?" Skye's eyes widened horrified. The other two grinned, as Yuo thought about it._

_"Hmm... I don't know..." The other's moved their feet as he grabbed he by the neck lifting her up. Skye was trying to pull his arm off. He tore up her school shirt and she glared. "Hmm, nice! Maybe we just might do that Ruki!" He said with a grin. Skye kicked him in the face and he let go, holding his nose. Skye covered herself and picked up a stick. Their eyes widened as she slammed the stick on all three of them. Yuo stood up to attack her, only to be knock unconcious by a new arrival. Skye's eyes widened._

_"You guys are really starting to piss me off..." He growled. Skye was just lost for words._

_"R-Renji?" Was all that came out her mouth. She snapped out of her trance and charged at the three remaing people. Renji held her back though._

_"Stay back. I got this..." He said. Skye only stared shocked watching Renji beat up on all of them. She shook her head._

_"Abarai! Let me help!" She yelled annoyed. He turned to her and pointed at her chest._

_"I think you should worry about covering yourself..." He said. She only turned her head the other way._

* * *

Skye's eyes widened. She turned her head to Renji again. How did he know she was in trouble? Why did he help her again? Did he follow her out the shop? Was he worried? Then, a soft small smile appeared on Skye's face. She scooted her futon closer to his and snuggled against his chest. 'Did he really care?' Was the last question she thought about before drifting to sleep.

* * *

It's morning.

Renji was completely confused.

Not 'annoyed'... 'Confused'.

He looked down at the sleeping girl snuggled on his chest. She was drooling and snoring lightly. His left eye twitched. '_What the hell...?_' Was what he was thinking. He looked at her face... She was pretty adorable when she slept. A thought went to his head as a mischievious grin appeared on his face. He needed a camera. He really, really needed a camera. He could take a pic of her, knowing how embarrassed she'd be. But then he frowned. He didn't have a camera. Poor Renji... But then, Skye started to wake up. She was rubbing her eyes getting used to the light. Renji was resting his head in his hand watching the girl amused. She looked up and noticed how close his face was and her whole face turned red. He smirked. "Comfortable?" He asked. Skye glared while blushing ever so redly, and slapping him across the face while running out the room. Any other day, Renji would be mad when she attacked him, but this time, he was highly amused.

He exited the room and walked to the kitchen, where Skye was making breakfeast. He decided to tease her a bit. He walked up to her. "What'cha makin?" He asked. With her back turned to him, she answered.

"Eggs and toast with strawberry jam..." She answered. She ignored him after that, which amused him more.

"So..." He started. Her back was still facing him and for some reason, it annoyed him. "Tell me why I was your 'teddy bear'..." This time Skye looked at him with wide eyes. He grinned. "Care to tell me?" He asked. Skye only stared at him. She sighed and turned back to the food.

"Well... I was thinking of how much of an asshole you were for forcing me to stay in this place..." Renji glared at her. "But then..." He became confused. "I started thinking about how you helped me out over the days... I kept asking myself if you cared about me..." She said softly. His eyes widened in shock to what she just said. He was going to answer her, but she stopped him from doing so by turning around and giving him a beautiful smile. "But you were just helping out a fellow rival right?" She said with a soft laugh. His eyes were wide the whole time.

"Yeah... Your right..." He said in a low tone. She looked at him confused. She turned the stove off and covered the food. She sat down next to him.

"Abarai... What's wrong?" She asked while looking at him. He turned to her. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing..." He said while patting her head, which made her eyes widen. "Nothing at all..." He said. Her face turned red.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Jus' patting your head so you could know I ain't lyin..." He said while going back in his moods. Skye gave him a confused look before shaking her head.

"I'm leaving today Abarai..." She said. He turned to her.

"Da'hell Aida?" He asked obviously angry. She gave him a look.

"Look, I've been here for a while now, I got to go back to Suna-chan. She needs me Abarai!" She said. He only stared at her. He stood up and went in the room. He turned to her.

"Well excuse me for _caring_..." He said while closing the door. Skye's eye went wide.

* * *

**Skye's P.O.V.**

What did he say? No, what did he just say?

'Well excuse me for _caring_...'

He's just messing with me! He's gotta be! The bastard! Stupid Renji! Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Onee-chan!" Two kids ran up to me and hugged me. I patted their heads.

"Morning Jinta, Ururu..." I said with a smile. Jinta smelled the food.

"You made breakfast again Onee-chan!" He cheered. Ururu followed him while he was making a plate. I smiled.

"Oi... Gaki..." I called to him. He stuck his tounge at me.

"I'm not a brat Nee-chan!" He said, earning a pluck to the head.

"Damare (_Shut up_) Gaki..." I said softly. The two looked at me confused. "I'm leaving today... But I will visit you guys..." I said. The two's eyes widened.

"No!" Jinta shouted. I looked at him. "I want you to stay!" He said while pouting. Ururu just looked sad. I patted both of their heads.

"I will visit... Stop whining..." I said while pinching his cheeks. Then I turned to Ururu. "And stop being sad..." I said while caressing her cheeks. The two smiled at me.

"We'll miss having you around Onee-chan." Ururu said. I plucked her forehead.

"I will be around..." I said. The two smiled at me.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next day, Skye walked to school yawning. She sat down in homeroom, with the group besides Renji looking at her strangely. Skye gave them all cold glares. "What?" She asked. Rangiku jumped up.

"How was it? Being protected by Renji-kun?" She asked and Renji jumped up.

"Stop CALLING me that!" He screeched. Skye sighed loud and dramatically, gaining everyone's attention.

"It's not like I wanted to be 'protected' by Rejina!" She said while crossing her arms. Ichigo and Ikaku laughed while Renji glared at her. Then she looked to the floor, and then uncrossed her arms. "Though... I am thankful for it... I hate to say it, but I owe him... Three times!" She said. His widened. She turned to him and leaned over his desk. "Well... Whaddaya want?" She asked. He blushed.

"I dunno! Lemme think about it!" He said while turned his head away. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hah?" She asked, then she got a message. She looked at it.

*Hey fatty.* From Grimmjow. She glared at the screen.

*You can never say anything nice, can't you?* From Skye. The group stared at her. "Who's that Skye-chan?" Ichigo asked.

"A deadman..." She answered. They all sweatdropped.

*I don't have to be nice. You never text or call me. YOU DESERVE THIS!* From Grimmjow. She smirked.

*Who knew Jow had feelings e.e?* From Skye.

*Oh that's mean :( ... * From Grimmjow.

*Again. Look at the first text you sent me asshole :p .* From Skye. Ichigo leaned in to look at the message, though Skye kicked him away, making him fly back.

*LOL XD! Hey, come to the roof...* From Grimmjow. Skye's eyes widened a little bit. She put her ipod away. She left the class room before the teacher arrived, making the group a bit suspicous.

* * *

Skye arrived to the roof, with Grimmjow standing there with a grin. "Yo!" He said. Skye walked up to him and punched him in the gut. He fell down.

"I'm not fat you ass!" She said to him. He shakingly stood up, snickering.

"Ouch man. That really hurt." He said. She looked at him and glared. He looked at her, then he pounced on her.

"Oi! Get the hell off!" She said while pushing him off. He hugged her.

"Payback..." He said. She only sighed in defeat. He got off of her and sat next to her. Skye looked at him. He looked really happy for some reason. But then, she felt hurt.

"Grimmy..." She called to him. He looked at her.

"Hm?" He asked. He noticed her pained expression.

"If I were your enemy... Would you hate me?" She asked. His eyes widened.

"What do you mean Skye-chan?" He asked while scooting closer to her. She looked at him.

"If I became your enemy, without even knowing... Would you hate me?" She asked him. He thought about it.

"Surprisingly, I hate alot of people, trust me I do. But I don't think I could ever hate you Skye-chan." He said. She turned her head away.

"Even if I was with the Soul Society...?" His eyes went wide. He jumped up, not knowing whether to be angry, or hurt of the situation. "I'm sorry Grimmy..." She said. He looked at her, confused. She knew he was the enemy, yet she didn't attack him well-, she did, but for something else. She didn't treat him like the enemy. "They know that I knew you first, yet they allowed me to be friends with you. They told me to be careful though. Should I be careful though?" She said while looking at him. His eyes went wide. "Do you hate me now Grimmy?" She asked in a pained voice. Without thinking, he hugged her. Her eyes went wide.

"I told you already baka... I could never hate you." He said while pulling back and facing her. She gave him a soft smile. He looked at her, then leaned foward. Skye's eyes went wide as she slapped him across the face. "Ow! Why?"

"You had to ruin the moment!" She said while blushing wild and turning her head.

"Shit, I was creating one..." He mumbled. He looked up and noticed her embarrassed expression and grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and she gasped. She glared at him with her face still red. He started playing with the collar of her shirt. "Why must you wear a male uniform?" He asked. Skye looked at him, even though their faces were close.

"Because I don't like skirts." She said while turning her head away. He frowned.

"I wanna see you in a skirt." He said in a pouty voice. She turned and glared at him.

"Oh shut up Grimmy..." She said. He laughed while she stood up.

"Leaving?" He asked. She nodded. She gave him a soft smile.

"See ya later, Jow." And she left.

* * *

Skye walked with the group to next period class. Ikkaku went to her. "Where were ya?" He asked. She sighed.

"On the roof." She said. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her tightly. "What the hell Ichi?" Rangiku was in front of her.

"What were you doing on the roof?" She asked. Skye sighed loud and annoyed.

"I was seeing Grimmy." She said, making everyone's eyes wide. Ichigo let go of her.

"Well, I did my job." He said while turning around. Skye turned to him.

"Yeah," she punched him it the face. "You did good." She said. Everyone's eye widened. "You act as if I was doing something wrong." Skye said, pointing out the fact they had her trapped.

"You were." Renji said annoyed. Skye turned to him with crossed arms.

"Da'hell do ya mean Abarai?" Skye asked annoyed. A tick mark appeared on hiS head.

"Seeing that jerk Jow!" He yelled. Skye's eyes widened.

"Why is it wrong to see my friend?" Skye asked, now clearly pissed. Renji blushed. And of course, Rangiku noticed.

"It's _wrong_ because your so-called 'friend' is our 'enemy'. What if he's decieving ya?" He asked with crossed arms. Skye blushed.

"He's not you ass! He even told me he would never hate me!" Skye shouted. Renji glared at her.

"Obviously you're falling into his trap, baka!" Renji yelled. Skye punched Renji in the gut, making him fall on the ground.

"Mind your fucking business Abarai! You know nothing, NOTHING!" She hissed while leaving. Renji stumbled up.

"Where ya going fatty?" Renji yelled. Skye turned around.

"To my _friend_, ya big jerk!" Skye yelled back while leaving the school. For some reason, Renji felt completely angry about her seeing that dude.

* * *

Skye left to her house. She couldn't walk around in her uniform. She put on a red v-neck shirt with black jeans and red sneakers. She left the house after checking on Suna.

**With Grimm****Jow...**

Grimm was completely pissed. He was ordered to stay in the human world longer. He really wanted to kill that dick of a boss of his. He just sighed and continued to walk around. He noticed alot of girls with phones taking pictures of him. He was wearing a sky-blue black cross shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He grinned ear to ear from all the attention. "Enjoying the attenting?" He suddenly heard. He turned around ready to glare at the person, and automatically softened to the crossed-armed girl with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, what can I say. I can't help but be unbelievably sexy." He said while winking at one of the camera girls, making them faint. Skye shook her head while walking away.

"Conceited asshole..." She said while shaking her head. He followed behined her.

"So why did you look for me?" He asked. She sighed.

"I just wanted to know..." She started. He looked at her.

"Know what?" He asked. She turned to him.

"Tell me the truth Grimmy. Do you hate me now, knowing that I'm the enemy?" She asked again with a pleading look. His eyes widened. He gave a soft smile while patting her head.

"You really don't listen, do you?" He asked. She blushed a little, while returning the smile.

"I guess not?" She said embarrassed. He only stared at her. She shook his hand off her head and smiled at him. "I just wanted to make sure that stupid Abarai wasn't right." She huffed. He raised an eyebrow. '_Abarai Renji? Da'hell does he care about the situation?_' He thought to his self. Then, he thought of an idea why and growled at it. He turned to Skye.

"Skye-chan..." He said sweetly. Skye looked at him suspiciously. For one reason, he was talking sweet. Another reason is that he called her 'Skye-chan'.

"What?" She asked. He wrapped his arms around her, making the camera girls squeel in excitement. Skye glared at him.

"Let's go on a date!" He said with a grin. Skye had a shock look on her face. "Come on!" He said. Skye only sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Why not?" She said. He grinned, but Skye pushed him off of her. "Just keep your distance." She said while walking off, leaving him to follow.

* * *

"You had to make her mad Renji-kun... One day she'll kill you. She told me she knows this thing called 'Street Kwon Do'..." Rangiku said excitedly while demonstrating some moves. Toshiro slowly turned his head to her.

"You really are a complete idiot, aren't you?" He asked with his eyebrow twitching. Rangiku puffed her cheeks while Ichigo laughed.

"I don't care if I got Scott mad... It's not my fault she's dumb enough to fall for a trap." Renji said staring out the window. Then he saw something that just made him even more angry.

* * *

"You know, Sosuke promised a year of peace. Thats why there has not been that many hallows around." Grimmjow said. Skye's eyes widened.

"So you mean, we literally have eleven more months of free time?" Skye asked. Jow nodded.

"Yup. How are you gonna spend your free time fatty? Eating at a cheesecake factory?" Grimmjow said.

"Oh haha. No you ass. I'mma stick to passing my grade. It's easier knowing that there is not gonna be many interruptions, besides a retarded bunch of fucks for a gang, so yeah." Skye said. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course. Enjoy these months now." He said while grinning at her. She grinned back.

* * *

Another time skip :D hOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED.


	7. One Year, One Tragedy

**Before...**

"You know, Sosuke promised a year of peace. Thats why there has not been that many hallows around." Grimmjow said. Skye's eyes widened.

"So you mean, we literally have eleven more months of free time?" Skye asked. Jow nodded.

"Yup. How are you gonna spend your free time fatty? Eating at a cheesecake factory?" Grimmjow said.

"Oh haha. No you ass. I'mma stick to passing my grade. It's easier knowing that there is not gonna be many interruptions, besides a retarded bunch of fucks for a gang, so yeah." Skye said. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course. Enjoy these months now." He said while grinning at her. She grinned back.

* * *

**1 Year Later...**

"You friggin' red-headed Ginger!" Skye yelled.

"Shut the hell up Scotch, Goddammit!" Renji hollered back.

"OI! DON'T YOU DARE DAMN GOD!" Skye yelled with fire in her eyes.

"WHATCHU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" Yes, as you can see, nothing has changed over the year. These two rivals hate eachother still. But in a way, they actually care for eachother. So, back to business, Renji was thrown at the lunchroom wall.

"I said not to damn God!" Skye said while giving a sadistic grin. The group sweat dropped. A brown-headed teen walked by the table. Skye turned to him. "Oh, hey Keigo-san!" Skye said with a cheerful smile. He blushed and turned to her.

"Oh, hey Skye-chan. Wow, you really are loosing weight." He said. Skye smiled at him.

"Thanks. Though, I am growing at unwanted places..." She said while staring murderously down at her chest.

"Skye-chan, what you have is a gift. Look at Rukia!" Rangiku said while Rukia glared at her. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, whats up?" Skye asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing much. Same old, same old. Thinking about heading to the arcade later on." He said. Skye's eyes beamed.

"Can I come?" She asked excitedly. Keigo blushed.

"Well, sure if you want." He said. She cheered. Renji scoffed.

"Don't waste your time. She'll probably waste your money on junk." He said while snickering, earning a punch in the groin. Ichigo shook his head.

"I wanna go too Keigo. That will get my dad off my back for a while." Ichigo said. Keigo sighed but nodded.

"Sure, it's been a while since we hung out." Keigo said while giving a boyish grin. Ichigo laughed.

"Dude, we hung out last friday." He said. Keigo laughed.

"I guess." Then out of nowhere, a giant crash was heard. Everyone in the cafeteria looked towards the direction was heard. Skye turned towards the group.

"It can't be." Rukia gasped. Skye's ipod made a buzzing sound and Skye looked at the message. *Time's up ;)* Skye's eyes widened as she turned back to the group.

"It's Sosuke!" She said. Toshiro looked at her.

"How do you know?" He asked. Skye lifted up her ipod.

"Jow told me." She said. Skye jumped out of her seat. "I'll go. Cover for me you guys." Skye said while running towards the stairwell. The group nodded while turning to the gossiping students. Keigo looked around.

"Huh? Where's Skye-chan?" Keigo asked.

"Bathroom." Ichigo said automatically. Keigo had bought that.

* * *

Skye ran on top of peoples roof's and hopped on each one of them. "Dammit! What the hell could've possibly made that gigantic noise?!" Skye yelled angrily. The the noise was heard again. She stopped and turned towards the noise, revealing a giant skull faced yet blackish shadow body like thing-thing. Right next to it, was a familiar face. He turned to her.

"Oh. Heyo!" He said. Skye glared at him.

"Jow, what the hell?!" Skye yelled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What? It's been a year already. Hey, are you loosing weight?" He asked while examining her body. Skye blushed.

"Don't change the subject! Dammit, this is going to be awkward. I don't want to battle you." She said while sighing. Grimmjow laughed.

"You don't have to. I'm just acting like I'm doing my job. I knew you were going to come." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" She asked while getting her giant sword ready. He smirked.

"Yeah." He said. She changed into her reaper outfit which was different from the others. It was sleaveless and covered up to her chest. Her stomach was covered by fishnet and she was wearing loose baggy pants. Grimmjow was stunned. "Wow." He said under his breath. She hopped off the roof and slammed her sword down on the hallow. It screamed in agony as Skye slammed her sword against again, this time, while grinning.

* * *

Everyone was in class and the noise kept being heard. "What the hell is she doing to the damn thing?" Ikaku asked in horror. Yumichika shook his head.

"Never question that girls antiques. She's crazy." He said while sighing. Ichigo and Renji laughed. Chad looked at them.

"I think she's doing a good job." He said. Rangiku nodded. Toshiro turned to everyone.

"Of course she's doing alright." He stated. Uryu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"She's like the old samurai that roamed the earth once before." He said while everyone nodded.

"Pfft. She's like godzilla." Renji said. Ichigo started to laugh. The teacher turned to Ichigo.

"Is there a problem Kurosaki-kun?" He asked.

"Oh no sir. It's just the fact that Renji actually thinks that he can beat you in history." Ichigo said. The teacher glared at Renji while Renji was confused.

"W-wha-?" Renji began.

"You think you're smarter than me you little shit!" The teacher yelled slamming his fist on Renji's desk. Renji shook his head.

"N-n-no sir!" Renji quickly stuttered. The teacher was about to rant, until someone's throat was being cleared by the door. The teacher turned as white as a ghost.

"Outside, now." Principle Tanaka said. The teacher moped while following Principle Tanaka in the office. The whole class started to chitter-chatter as the group continued to speak of their situation. Renji slowly turned his head to Ichigo.

"I hate you." He said while Ichigo snickered.

* * *

After slaying the hallow, Skye turned to Jow. "So now what Grimmy?" She asked. He grinned while walking up to her.

"Lets spend a little time together." He said while wrapping an arm around her. She blushed and took his arm off of her.

"Nah, I can't Grimmy. My team is stalling for me at school. I have to go back." She said. He nodded.

"Alright then." He said. She smiled at him then began to walk away. He got an idea. "Yo, Skye-chi!" He said. Skye turned her body somewhat around to him.

_SNAP!_

He snapped a picture of her in her shinigami outfit. Her eyes widened. He grinned. "Just a screansaver." He said. She glared while hopping back to Karakura high.

* * *

Skye made it back to the final minutes of class with no problems at all. Ichigo sent her a message. *How was it?*

*Man, it was too easy :3* Skye sent back. Ichigo turned to her. "You gotta be kidding me..." He whispered. Skye grinned.

"I'm serious..." Skye whispered back. He shook his head while she snickered. Misato turned the class.

"Now I want you to turn to a partner and discuss about the plot." She said. Everyone did as told except Ichigo and Skye.

"How was that mission completely 'easy'. Do you know how loud that thump was?" He asked. Skye laughed.

"Stop worrying about it. It was easy for me man. Have faith dammit..." She said while pinching him. He flinched.

"Ah!" He squeeled. Skye smirked.

"That's what you get for having no faith in me." She said while taking her glasses off and putting them away.

"Nah, I have faith... It's just hard to believe-, wait. Was Jow there?" He asked. Skye sighed.

"Yes he was..." She said. His eyes widened.

"Aha! So that's why it was so easy. You two didn't even fight. What didja do? Make out?" Skye kicked him on the knee and he sucked up a whole lot of air to keep from screaming. "Okay... I deserve that..." He breathed. Skye smirked.

"Haha ya bastard." Skye snickered. Misato clapped her hands together.

"Alright. Class is over." She cheered.

* * *

Keigo was waiting outside. "Keigo-san." Skye called out to him. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Skye-chan." He said. He didn't even notice Ichigo.

"Ahem..." Ichigo did while crossing his arms. Keigo turned to him boredly.

"Oh... Hey Ich." He said. Ichigo sighed. He thought about what was going on and had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my God... Look at the time, I gotta go." He said while walking on. Skye turned to him.

"But we didn't even go to the ar-"

"I don't feel well!" He called out, then he was gone. Skye was confused, but Keigo got the message.

"Let's just go Skye-chan." He said. Skye shrugged her shoulders and just followed behined.

* * *

Ichigo was in his room, along with Renji, Chad, and Uryu. "Yo, Kurasaki... Shouldn't you be at the arcade or somethin'?" Renji asked. Ichigo grinned.

"I'm doing a favor for a friend." He stated. Renji laughed.

"Not showing your face?" He laughed. Uryu and Chad snickered. Ichigo glared.

"Shut the hell up Abarai! I didn't mean that. I meant I was giving him a chance for getting a girl." He said with a smirk. The three dudes eyes widened.

"What?" Uryu asked. Now they were interested.

"Yup. Keigo has a crush on Skye. I noticed it today." Ichigo stated. Renji rolled his eyes.

"You should've stayed. Aida is not into dating yet. She's made that perfectly clear. He's only going to be making a fool out of himself." Renji stated. The three stared at him.

"Hmm..." Chad said. Renji glared at him.

"What?" Renji snapped. Chad smirked.

"How do you know all that?" He asked. Renji sighed.

"We may have our differences, but we talk sometimes. Stop assuming things."Renji said.

"Why would she talk about dating with you?" Uryu asked while lifting up his glasses. Renji rolled his eyes.

"We were talking about families you ass. She told me how she would like to have a family, but not yet." He said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah, I think your jealous." He said. Renji stood up with his cheeks red.

"Now how the hell am I jealous?" He yelled. The three guys laughed. Ichigo checked his phone. *You alright?* From Skye.

*Yup. I just needed some rest.* He sent back.

*Good* Skye sent back. He grinned.

*How is it?*

*Oh its cool! I literally beat a highscore for mortal kombat!* Ichigo's eyes widened.

*You beat my highscore?* It was a minute before she sent something back.

*Sorry dude...* He was heartbroken. The three dudes looked at him. "Ichigo-san... Whats wrong?" Uryu asked.

"She beat my highscore, and it was just in a day..." He said. Chad's and Uryu's eyes widened. Then, they bursted into laughter. Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see what the big deal is..." He said. Ichigo looked at him.

"You try making a highscore and getting beaten by a girl!" He said. Renji snickered.

"How sexist." He said. Chad shook his head.

"It's not sexist. Theres a limit." He said. Renji turned to him.

"Let Aida hear you saying that..." He said.

* * *

"I had fun with you Keigo-san!" Skye said. Keigo blushed.

"Well, it's nothing" He said. Skye grinned.

"We should do this again sometime." She said. He smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Fatty?" They both heard. Skye glared and turned around. It was Grimmjow. "Oh it is you Fatso!" He cheered. Skye kicked him in the john and Keigo's eyes widened. Jow fell to the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me that?" Skye growled. Grimmjow stood up.

"Can't you... Take a joke?" He breathed out. Skye turned her head away. After recovering, Jow turned to Keigo.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked. Skye rolled his eyes.

"Be nice. This is one of my close friends Keigo. Keigo-san, this is an idiot named Grimmjow." She said. Grimmjow pouted.

"I'm not an idiot Skye-chan..." He grabbed her and embraced her. Keigo's eyes widened. "You know you love me." He purred. Skye broke free and her face was completely red. She began to strangle him.

"You bastard!" She screeched. Keigo held in a laugh.

"I'll see ya later, Skye-chan." He said while walking off. Skye stopped strangling Jow and waved at him. Jow glared at her and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Let's see you try to do that again..." He growled. She growled back.

"Grimmy, let g-" She turned to him and froze because of how close his face was. She blushed and he became confused.

"What?" He asked while letting go. She quickly turned and shook her head.

"Nothing." She said. He raised an eyebrow. Then, he held a cocky grin on his face. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She turned many shades of red and turned to him. "What the hell Grimmy?!" She squeeled. He shrugged his shoulders while she glared.

"In two days, Sosuke is going to bring a raid of hallows." He said. Her eyes widened.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. He gave her a soft smile.

"I dunno. Because I like you enough to warn you?" He asked. She gave him a soft smile.

"I like you too Grimmy." She said while walking off.

"Where are ya going?" He asked. She turned to him.

"To chill at the park." She said. He grinned.

"Let me come along..." He said while catching up to her. She shrugged her shoulders and they went off to the park.

* * *

Ichigo had another guest in his room. "Man... You guys are making me seem gay..." Ichigo complained.

"You know you love us." Renji said. All the guys besides Ichigo laughed. Ichigo turned to Keigo.

"So, how did it go?" He asked. Keigo grinned.

"It was great. We actually had a lot of fun together. Though, as we were about to go our seperate ways, some guy she knew called out to her. He was very disrespectful..." Keigo complained. Ichigo sat up.

"Who?" He asked.

"Some guy name Grimmjow. What an ass..." He said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Did anything unusual happen?" Renji asked seriously. Keigo frowned.

"Only how red her face was when her embraced her..." He said while falling onto Ichigo's bed face first. Chad patted his back.

"There, there..." He said. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

The two sat on the bench staring at the clouds. Grimmjow turned to her. She looked calm. "You got taller." He said. Skye smiled.

"Wow, by an inch..." Skye said sarcastically. He laughed.

"That's still growing." He said. She snickered, then yawned. He wrapped an arm around her. "Tired?" He asked, but there was no answer. Instead, her head fell to his chest with light snores. His eyes widened, but the softened while gazing at her. He brushed her bang down with his other hand. He was about to kiss her forehead, but then Sosuke showed up. Grimmjow turned to him and glared. "Aizen..." He growled. Sosuke grinned.

"Jow... You blue-cat fucker... How are you today?" Sosuke said with a smirk. Grimmjow controlled his self. Sosuke turned to Skye who was sleeping peacefully. "And who is this?" He asked. Grimmjow only glared. Sosuke grinned at him. "Someone special?" He asked while moving closer. Grimmjow hugged onto her tighter. Skye began to shake in her sleep and Sosuke disappeared. Skye woke up and looked at Jow.

"Jow? Whats wrong?" She asked. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. She yawned again and sat up.

"Sorry about that. I was tired." She said while stretching. He shook his head.

"Nah. I'm cool with it." He stated. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said. *Skye, come over :p* Orihime sent her. "I gotta go." She said. He grinned.

"See a later fatso." He said. She only stuck her tounge at him then left. Grimmjow went to his own thoughts. What the hell did Aizen want and why did he just visit him in the human world like that?

* * *

"Skye-chan!" Orihime cheered while glomping her. Rangiku and Rukia snickered. Skye rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" Skye asked. Orihime cheered.

"I want to have a slumber party with you in it!" She cheered. Skye sighed.

"Orihime... I don't have any pajamas with me..." She said.

"That doesnt matter. Orihime will provide with some." Rangiku said. Skye sighed.

"Fine. Let me just call Suna-chan and tell her where I am going to be at." Skye said while dialing her number. The girls chatted for a while and Skye held a worried look on her face. "She's not answering her phone..." Skye said.

"Maybe she's sleeping." Rukia said. Skye thought about it, but then shook her head.

"Not at this time of the day." Skye said. The girls looked at eachother.

"I know! Why don't we all go to check on her?" Orihime cheered. Skye smiled.

"Thank you, and sorry..." Skye said. Orihime shook her head.

"She's someone you care about right? Now come on, and let's check on her." She said as they all left.

* * *

The guys were talking for a bit. "Ichigo, can you get me a soda?" Keigo asked. Ichigo sighed but got up and left. Keigo grinned. "I like being a guest. It's so fun..." He said all giddy-like, making the guys laughed.

"I'm not a guest, I just make myself at home." Renji stated while stealing some of Ichigo's chips. Keigo laughed.

"Yeah, but isn't better to have someone do it for you?" He asked. Renji actually thought about that.

"Yo Kurasaki! I want some soda too!" Renji hollered, making the guys laugh again.

"Screw you all!" Ichigo called out to them. The guys were cracking up.

* * *

Skye and the other's eyes widened to the house they saw. The door was busted open, revealing the bloodstains on the wall. Skye paniced as she ran into the house, with the girls following behined her. Skye saw a note on the livingroom wall.

[3:15... Ransacked your crummy ass livingroom]

Skye glared as she went into the kitchen, revealing another note.

[3:24... DESTROYED ALL GLASS PLATES, BOWLS AND CUPS!]

Skye ran to the bathroom, stared with tear-filled eyes a dead dog in a bloody-water filled tub.

[3:56... Decorated your bathroom ;) ]

Skye went to her room and saw that surprisingly, there was no damage, except a red spray painting of bitch on her walls. Finally, Skye went to Suna's room. Suna was coughing up blood, and tears finally fell from Skye's eyes. Skye picked up the last note.

[4:02... Had someone important to you die slowly. This proves not to fuck with The Wreckers.]

Suna shakingly turned her bloody head to Skye. Orihime, Rangiku and Rukia felt empathy for Skye. "Skye-chan..." Skye cried.

"Suna-chan! I should've came straight home! I am so sorry Suna-chan! I'll bring you to a hospital..." Skye said. Suna shook her head.

"No child. let me wither away in peace. It is... not your fault. What time is it?" Suna looked at the time. "Wow... eight o' clock. I really have a lot of blood in me..." She said while coughing out more blood. Skye hugged onto her.

"Suna-chan, let me take you to a hospital." Skye demanded with tears coming down from her eyes.

"Skye-chan. I love you." Suna said while closing her eyes. Skye's eyes widened in horror as more tears came out.

"Suna-chan... No, no, no...!" She used all of her strength and carried Suna. She ran out the house with the girls trying to follow behined her.

* * *

Skye bursted through the hospital doors not caring for the stares or the yelling security. She ran right into a doctors office, surpring the doctor greatly. She was heart broken. "Please... Help her..." Skye begged. The doctor quickly called for back-up and took Suna to a surgary room. Skye sat in the waiting room not caring that the people kept urging her to leave. The three girls tried to embrace and cheer her up.

"Poor Skye-chan..." Rangiku said. A doctor came out and walked up to Skye.

"I have some terrible news..." The girls eyes widened to what they heard as Skye just felt dead inside, with the determination to get revenge burning inside her...

* * *

Cliffy!

Sad cliffy.

Hope you guys enjoyed!

~SkyePanda98


	8. Remembering Suna

**Previously...**

Skye bursted through the hospital doors not caring for the stares or the yelling security. She ran right into a doctors office, surpring the doctor greatly. She was heart broken. "Please... Help her..." Skye begged. The doctor quickly called for back-up and took Suna to a surgary room. Skye sat in the waiting room not caring that the people kept urging her to leave. The three girls tried to embrace and cheer her up.

"Poor Skye-chan..." Rangiku said. A doctor came out and walked up to Skye.

"I have some terrible news..." The girls eyes widened to what they heard as Skye just felt dead inside, with the determination to get revenge burning inside her...

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Remembering Suna...**

_A girl wandered the streets for a while. She snook on a plane that actually lead her to Japan. She didn't mind at all, in fact, Japan was one of the places she always wanted to go to. She was about eight, her birthday coming up in a few months. A small, innocent girl who've witnessed and caused too many deaths for her age. A man walked up to her. "Hello little girl! You look like you aren't from here... Are you lost?" He asked. The girl remembered her mother's words about 'not talking tp strangers'. She pointed to him._

_"Stranger danger..." She said and his eyes widened._

_"W-wha?" He questioned confusingly._

_"Torima(Stranger Danger). Torima! Stranger friggin' Danjah!" She yelled making the crowd look at the man. The man tried to calm her down._

_"C-c-calm down young one... I just want to give you a little guidance..." He said trying to ease her down. Turns out, the eight-year-olds mind was the mind of a twelve-year-old's and heard something else._

_"TORIMA! HENTAI!" She screamed as police came and arrested the now angry dude and while the crowd checked on the girl to see if she was okay. The girl walked away from the crowd looking for a nice place to rest._

* * *

_She came across a park that was near a pond. She sat by the pond playing with the ducks. "Enjoy the ducks as well I see..." The girl suddenly heard. She turned around where she saw an elderly woman with a smile on her face. She raised an eyebrow._

_"Stranger Danger?" She questioned. The woman chuckled._

_"Oh, I'm no stranger to anyone. I'm friends with all, and I am soon to be one with the wind." The lady said while the girl studied the lady. She wanted to see if this lady was to be trusted or not, or should she kill her right there, being that there are no witnesses._

_"You're not a stranger?" She asked, as the elder woman sat by her._

_"Oh no dearie..." The lady gazed down at the girl. The girl was too adorable, reminded her of herself when she was young. She sighed while making a pout, surprising the young girl greatly. "Mou... I wish I was young again..." She complained. The young one actually laughed at that. The woman smiled. "I see a beautiful young woman out of you..." The lady said, causing the young girl to blush. The lady stared at the skies and noticed the sun was setting. "I must go now young one..." As she stood up she turned to the girl with curious eyes. "Young one, where are your parents?" The girl's heart quickened._

_"O-oh um... My parents are at work right now... I have a cousin that works nearby at a store, I visit him from America..." The girl answered. Something told the old lady that she was lying, but she decided not to press on it._

_"Alright then.. See you soon..." The lady said as she left. The girl sighed and turned back to the lake while playing with the ducks._

* * *

_The girl fell asleep in the park and woke up to it being in the middle of the night. She yawned a bit and stood up while stretching. She was a 4''6 and slim, so she looked like stick breaking. She wandered into the streets and walked for a while. She had no place to go... Oh well, at least she can try to make the best of it. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. "Aw... Are you hungry dearie?" An old lady from the stand asked. The girl turned and looked up at her. The old lady looked down on her. "My, my... Aren't you a cute one?" The lady said while patting the girls head. The girl only stared up at her, wondering if she should kill the lady or not. The lady left and brought back a big bag of dango. "Here you go, and don't worry, they're not poisoned heheh." The lady said while giving the girl a bag. The girl picked the dango up and took a bite out of it, falling in love with it already._

_"A-ari..." How to say 'thank you' in japanese again? "Arigato..." She said. The lady smiled at the girls fluency. She could tell that the girl was not from around here, and admired that at a young age, she was learning quickly._

_"Do itashimashite..." The lady said. The little girl thought for a while._

_"You're welcome!" She cheered after understanding. Lady smiled at her._

_"Good job." She said and the little girl smiled walking away. The girl continued to walk while muching on the dango. It was really good. She had bumped into somebody, and looked up at them. From what she could tell, some sort of delinquent. He turned to the little girl and glared._

_"You fuckin' brat!" He yelled about to punch her. The girl wasn't fazed. One of his friends stopped him from punching her._

_"Yo, chill man! It's only a little kid... And a girl to top it off!" He said and the guy just 'tcked' and shrugged his shoulders._

_"Whatever. The kid's gotta pay somehow." He said while staring at the bag the girl had. "And what's this?" He said while reaching out to it. The girl put it out of his reach, staring at him boredly. He glared at the girl. "Give it to me!" He yelled at her. The girl just took another bite of a dango and pushed passed him as if she didn't care at all. The delinquient have had it. He grabbed the girl. "Why you-" He was cut off with the murderous glare the girl had given him and a kick that actually sent him flying. His friends watched in awe as the girl tuck her braid behined her ear._

_"I'm hungry. If you want your own food, there is a stand over there with a nice lady serving it. Baka." She said while walking away. The delinquient's legged twitched as his friends help him up._

* * *

_It's been three days since the girl was on the street. All the dango was gone, her hair was ruined and her clothes were dingy. She found a park and decided to rest there. She was really having a hard time growing accustomed to this. The only time when she would think great about it is staring at the citty at night, which she was doing now. She like the bright lights and how colorful the town looked. It reminded her of home, well, her old home before her parents were gone. The girl got bored and decided to climb a tree, with little progress. "So we meet again dearie?" The lady she saw at the park said. The girl turned to her with wide eyes._

_"Hello..." The girl said. The old lady smiled._

_"Konbawa..." The old lady said while walking towards her. The girl just stood, wondering if she should attack. The lady was in front of her, holding a stern look on her face. She bent down so she was face-to-face with the girl. "What are you doing out so late?" The lady asked sternly. The girl shook her head. The lady kneeled down while smiling at the girl. "What is your name?" The girl bowed her head down shyly._

_"S-Skye..." She said. The lady patted her head._

_"You are all by yourself, aren't you, Skye-chan?" The lady asked, making Skye's eyes widened. The lady sighed. "You think I'd believe your little 'cousin story'. Nai!" The lady said while karate chopping the girls head._

_"Ouch!" The girl said while rubbing her head. The lady sighed while staring at her concernly._

_"And look at yourself! You're a mess!" She said as it started to rain. Skye stared up at the sky. She liked rain. The lady notcied it too. The lady took off her coat and wrapped it around her. "Come on. You are staying with me, rather you want to or not." The lady said while grabbing her hand and leading the girl to her house._

_"I don't even know who you are..." Skye breathed out. The lady gave her a smile._

_"I'm Suna! Call me-"_

_"Obaa-chan..."_

_"NO! SUNA-CHAN! Gaki!: She said while giving poor Skye a noogie. That is how Skye's new life started..._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Skye walked into the room Suna was in. Suna turned to Skye weakly. "Skye-chan..." She said while reaching out for her. Skye took her hand and held it close to her chest. "You were like a grand daughter to me... So lively..." She said while closing her eyes while smiling.

"Suna-chan! I can bring you back to life-"

"I know child..." Suna said while opening her eyes and staring directy into Skye's shocked ones. "I actually saw you doing one of your jobs... I saw you kill, do all of that stuff..." Suna said, making Skye bow her head down in shame. "No child, I'm proud of you!" Suna said while Skye jerk her head up.

"Really?" Skye asked and Suna nodded.

"Hai... But Skye... I want to become one with the wind... Just let me fade away..." Suna said while tears poured down from her eyes. Skye shook her head and the tears started to fall from hers as well.

"No Suna, I can't!" She said while hugging her.

"Skye-chan..." Suna said while hugging onto her. "I love you..." She said and Skye sobbed.

"I love you too Suna! Please don't leave! I lost my parents already I can't loose you too! I'm not having it!" Skye yelled.

"Skye!" Suna yelled sternly. Skye stared down on her. Suna gave her a soft smile. "I will always be by your side..." Skye just letted the tears fall, holding her head down. The doctors watched this scene, crying as well. Renji and Ichigo ran towards Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku.

"Why did you call us all of the sudden? We have company at home!" Ichigo said annoyed. Orihime cried.

"It's Skye-chan!" They automatically became serious. Renji crossed his arms.

"What did fatty do now?" He said and the girls were silent. He took that as a sign and heard some sobbing. He went to the room and froze at the scene he saw. Skye crying? Now he knew that something was serious as he walked by her side. "Aida... What's going on?" He asked while staring down her crying face.

"Skye-chan..." Suna said while patting Skye's head. "Remember my request..." She said while carressing Skye's cheek. Skye held onto her hand and nodded while forcing a smile. "See you soon..." Suna said while closing her eyes. Her hand fell from Skye's face and Skye's eyes widened in horror.

"Suna-chan...?" The machine stopped beeping. Skye went crazy. "SUNA-CHAN!" Renji grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. She cried onto his chest and he held her tighter. The doctor's bowed their heads down.

"We are sorry for your lost..." The head doctor said. "What is your request for the body?" He asked. Skye turned to him.

"Leave it with me...I'll take care of it..." Skye said. The doctors looked at eachother but then nodded as they left the room. Renji sat her and his self down in a chair.

"Aida... What happened?" He asked. Skye turned to him.

"The Wreckers... The went into my house, violated it and killed Suna..." She explained in a soft tone. Renji pulled her into another embrace, and Skye blushed and accepted it. "Why are you doing this Abarai...?" She asked while girpping onto his shirt tightly. He gave a soft smile that she didn't see.

"Because I care about you..." He said. Skye blushed a bit more.

"Do you really?" She asked. He nodded while resting his chin on her head.

"I am so sorry for your lost..."

* * *

**Before...**

_"Skye-chan..." Suna called out to her. Skye, now twelve walked towards Suna._

_"Hai, Suna-chan?" Skye asked. Suna just stared out to the window._

_"Remember that place I took you? Where the rare white sakura trees blooms?" Suna asked and Skye nodded. "Near the nice, clear beautiful lake is at?" Skye nodded again. "I want you to bury me there when I die..." Suna said, surpising the pre-teen greatly._

_"Why Suna-chan?" Skye asked. Suna smiled._

_"Because child... That place is beautiful and the air is clean... When I become the wind, I want to be a part of clean air... And I want you to sing me a song... I always love your voice..." Suna said and Skye couldn't help but smile at that request..._

_"Hai, Suna-chan..."_

* * *

**Back to Present Time...**

Skye made it to the place where Suna had told her to bury her. Skye had wrapped Suna in a silk, pure white blanket and started to dig right under the sakura tree. She dug for a while, then she carefully putted Suna into the hole she had dug. She carefully covered her with dirt while burying her while tossing a cross inside. She patted the ground and planted some of Suna's favorite flowers onto the ground. Skye smiled down at the ground where Suna lays inside. Skye dressed in all black. Her hair is in a pony-tail, she is wearing a black dress shirt, black pants, and black boots. Skye sat by Suna's grave that was under the tree and that faced the river. Skye sighed while closing her eyes.

" _Today my bird flew away_  
_gone to find her big blue jay_  
_Starlight before she took flight_  
_I sung a lullaby of bird land everynight_  
_sung for my Ava everynight_

_Ava was the morning, now she's gone_  
_she's reborn like Sarah Vaughan_  
_In the sanctuary she has found_  
_birds surround her sweet sound_  
_and Ava flies in paradise_  
_and Ava flies in paradise_

_With dread I woke in my bed_  
_to shooting pains up in my head_  
_Lovebird, my beautiful bird_  
_Spoken 'til one day she couldn't be heard_  
_she just stopped singing_

_Ava was the morning, now she's gone_  
_she's reborn like Sarah Vaughan_  
_In the sanctuary she has found_  
_birds surround her sweet sound_  
_and Ava flies in paradise_  
_and Ava flies in paradise_

_Ava was the morning, now she's gone_  
_she's reborn like Sarah Vaughan_  
_In the sanctuary she has found_  
_birds surround her sweet sound_  
_and Ava flies in paradise_  
_and Ava flies in paradise_

_She flies, in paradise..._" Skye sung with emotion. She was unaware of a certain someone who actually watched her. That someone smirked and left...

* * *

**Sad chapter... Done...**

**Who was the certain someone who was watching her the whole time?**

**Find out in the next chapter...**

**Read and Review...**

**~SkyePanda98**


	9. Vengence

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gurgling noises were being heard in the darkened alley. Yuo looked up at Skye with horrified eyes. "What fuck ARE you?" He asked while starting to choke on his on his on blood. Skye kneeled down on the dead corpse and leaned close to his ear. She carressed his cheek and his eyes widened.

"Your worst, nightmare..." She whispered while stabbing him in the gut... With her _hand_... His eyes were bulging out his eye sockets at the pain he was facing. Skye moved back, and gazed at his faze coldly, studying. "Yuo-san..." She said softly while staring directly at his eyes. He was literally horrified. "Was it just you, or was it the other leaders as well?" She asked while patting his head. She hugged him close to her chest and his eyes were really about to fall out as she massaged his head. "You can tell me... I won't punish you anymore if you tell me..." She said while kissing the top of his bloody head. While flinching at the cold gaze set on him, he gulped.

"I-it was... Hiro and Juu... Ruki was sleeping at the time..." He admitted and Skye moved him away from her. She smiled sweetly while quickly snapping his neck. His neck spinned so fast that it had actually ripped off. Skye stood up, leaving the dead corpse to rot, and all hundreds of them. She quickly left the alley, barely stained in any of the blood. She had on a long sleaved black v-neck shirt that was stretchy along with stretchy black leather pants and black leather boots. She wore her hair in one fish-bone going back and a side bang. She put on some black shades while walking down the streets normally, though people would gasped when they see her because she looked as if she was with the feds. She started to sing a song under her breath.

"_Sweet dreams are made of this..._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world and the seven seas..._

_Everybody's looking for somethin..._" She stopped singing while going on her ipod. She wrote out notes to pinpoints where the other members might be at. She started to walk again.

"_Some of them wants to use you..._

_Some of them wants to be used by you..._

_Some of them wants to abuse you..._

_Some of them wants to be abused..._" She spotted one of the leaders along with some of the gang members beating on a poor girl and boy. Skye studied the leader for a bit and saw how it was Juu. She calmly walked over to him while keeping calm. The gang members looked at her while glaring at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them hissed. Skye took out her gun and blew the fuckers brains out, feeling no compunction or any emotion at all. The two victim's eyes widened. Juu on the other hand was focusing on getting a hold of someone.

"Why isn't he answering is goddamn phone?" He asked and Skye tiltled her head to the side. She took a phone out her pocket that was ringing and Juu slowly turned his head towards her. Skye answered it.

"Hello?" Juu's eyes widened to the voice he had on the other end. Skye grinned while removing her black shades and putting them on her shirt. She threw the phone up in the air. "You called?" She asked as the phon fell back down and Skye jump-kicked the phone into Juu's face and Juu flew back. The other gang members attacked her and Skye retailiated with no emotion at all. She leaped into the air and began to take out her revolvers and began shooting at all of the gang members. Their bodies slowly fell to the floor surrounding the traumatized victims. Skye fell gracefully on the ground, and calmly walked up to Juu, who was staring at the girl in front of him with wide eyes. He began to panic.

"L-l-l-loo-look... We can work t-t-t-oget-ther and we can r-r-r-rule the streets!" He stammared as Skye lifted up her left foot. Tears ran down his eyes. "Please.. Just lis-"

_SPLAT!_

The victims jaws dropped at what they just saw. This girl just smashed the dudes head while her foot. Blood gushing out his neck hole, Skye slowly turned her head towards the victims. Skye took out her AK-47 and pointed it towards the horrified victims. She smirked while putting her shades back on and making her gun disappear in an instant. She walked up to them and they held eachother close. She kneeled down and faced them boredly. "Forget what you saw, okay?" She said and they rapidly nodded their heads. The girl cried.

"P-p-p-please! We won't tell! Just don't hurt us!" She cried and Skye made an annoyed look.

"Aye.." She said while standing up. "I'm not that heartless..." She said while walking away looking for Hiro. She stopped walking for a second. "One more thing." She said and the two stared at her back. Skye turned her head to them. "Do you guys know the whereabouts of the other leaders?" She asked and the two thought about it for a second. The boy built up his courage to speak.

"The man said how the one named Hiro is at a masquerade party..." He said and Skye smirked.

"Thanks." She said and he called out for her.

"Wait!" He yelled and Skye turned to him boredly. "Are you gonna kill all of them?" He asked in a low tone. Skye sighed.

"Not all of them... Just the one's who had the nerve to take someone from me..." She said while turning around again. She gave them the peace sign. "Peace." She said as she started to walk away.

* * *

Skye made it to the masquerade party. She already had a good outfit on... No need to change. All she needed was a- "Here you go darling." A man said while handing her a feathery eye mask. "A black mask." He said with a smile.

Bingo.

Skye smiled while sliding the mask on and walking into the party. The people cleared the way for her as she walked in. A man went up to her. "Care to dance?" He asked and she smiled softly. She took his hand.

"I would love to..." She said as they began swaying with the music. She had her arms wrapped around him. "Aren't you weirded out? I'm not wearing a dress..." She asked innocently and he snickered.

"Thats what makes you extraordanary... Walking into a masquerade party with pants on..." He said as they stopped dancing. Skye looked up at him as she smirked deviously. "Lets take this party somewhere else... Shall we?" He asked as Skye simply nodded. While he was in front of her, Skye glared at the back of his head. '_Fool thinks he soooo slick... That's why I got something for his ass..._' She thought to herself while walking with him into a private room. Skye down as he locked the door behined them. He sat down in front of her, giving her a sexy smirk. Skye smiled to herself as she was laughing in her head. '_Too bad he's a sinner..._' She thought as he just stared at her. "Tell me... Have we met before?" He asked as Skye smirked as well.

"You tell me... Do I seem familiar to you?" She asked while resting her head in her hand. He snickered.

"I wouldn't be asking if you didn't..." He claimed and Skye shrugged her shoulders. She got up and sat next to him. His eyes widened to the look she was giving him and the sudden feeling he was getting. Skye took off her mask while staring at him coldly. His eyes grew wider as he glared hard. "Remember me asshole? I'm the girl you chose to fuck with..." She hissed as his vision grew blurry. She smiled softly while gliding the blade that was in his stomach all the way up to his throat, splitting him open and showing his insides. Skye walked over to the door and unlocked it, while walking to the window and jumping out of it.

* * *

Skye made it back to her now cleaned up home and decided to get undress. She put on a white v-neck t-shirt and some grey sweatpants that fitted her tightly. She put on some white socks and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked in the mirror and she couldn't help but let the tears fall from her face. Its been three days since Skye had buried Suna, so she couldn't help but grieve. She even took the liberty to clean up the house after Suna's burial, even the blood-filled tub. What Skye kept wondering was, how did The Wreckers find out where she lived anyway? That would remain a mystery for now. Right now, Skye just wants to lay on the couch and watch some tv. Before Skye even got a chance to sit down, her doorbell ranged. Skye sucked her teeth while walking to the door and opening it, and her eyes widened to the person she saw. "Abarai? What are you doing here?" She asked and Renji sucked his teeth.

"Wha? I can't visit ya?" He asked while pushing past her and walking into her house. Skye had this 'WTF' look on her face while mumbling 'who da fuck does this fool think he is' under her breath. Renji took of his shoes and coat and went straight for the fridge. "Wow Aida! All this food you got in these cases! What's the occasion?" He asked while looking at her, and his eyes widened to the sad look on her face. Skye held a sad smile on her face.

"That's the food I made for Suna whenever I went away." She said while walking to the couch and sitting down while flicking the channel. He closed the fridge while sitting by her. Not 'next' to her, 'by' her.

"You know, I wasn't really hungry anyway..." He said while waving his hand around. Skye smirked.

"Of course you weren't. You're just a greedy bastard." She said as he flared.

"Oi!" He shouted and his eyes widened when he heard laughter. His gaze on her softened when he saw her laughing. He threw a pillow at her. "It's not funney..." He mumbled and Skye turned to him with a soft smile.

"Why are you here Abarai?" She asked and he blushed while turning his head away.

"I came here 'cuz I wanted to... What the hell is the problem?" He whined while Skye shook her head.

"Nothing... Just curious." She said while flicking the channels. He stared at her for a while, then decided to scoot a bit closer to her. Skye's eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her. Skye turned her head to him. "Abarai, what are you doing?" She asked and he just stared at the tv.

"Hugging you." He said as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Skye gave him a bored look.

"I know that... _Why_ though...?" She asked and he sighed.

"I dunno alright? Just let me hug you..." He said as he continued to hug her. Skye's eyes widened when a thought came to her head. '_Is he trying to comfort me?_' She thought to herself as a soft smile came on her face. She snuggled up on his chest and his blush increased. "What are you doing?" He asked and Skye only continue to watch tv with a soft smile.

"Nothing..." She said softly...

* * *

**Short Chapter**

**Filled with revenge**

**AWESOMENESS**

**Hope you guys enjoyed**

**Happy New Years**

**Read and Review**

**~SkyePanda98**


	10. New Year A night not to forget

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ruki walked into the dark alley and the followers bowed down to him. Well, that was expected, he was gone since November; its good to see that people would miss you so much afterwards. It was what one of them had said that made him jumpy. A follower had stood up straight, and look him right in the eye. "We are sorry for your lost Leader!" He shouted as the others shouted 'Yessir, sorry for lost' right behined him.

Ruki's eyes widened as he walked up to him and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about soldier?" He asked softly, but in a tone all the followers feared. The follower gulped but stood up headstrong.

"About the death of the other leaders... Were you not notified of it sir?" He said as Ruki's eyes were wide. The follower had bowed his head down. "I see you have not... Well Sir, the one who killed them, we've just got information on what school she goes t-"

"Wait a minute... 'She'?" Ruki asked confused as the follower nodded.

"Yes. She killed all three of them, and they said that she said something about 'getting revenge'..." He said as Ruki crossed his arms.

"I can think of a ton of bitches who'd want to get revenge on my brothers..." He said as he turned to the follower. "Lead me to this school! Female or not, NOBODY KILLS WHAT IS CLOSE TO ME!" He shouted as all of his followers cheered along.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

Skye was enjoying the break as much as any highschool student would. Well, she would if she wasn't caught up with a mission with the others... Skye sat on the balcony staring up at the night sky. She loves it when she is able to see the stars. It looks so beautiful and artistic to her. All this, and she felt like singing.

"_I'm not calling you a liar..._

_Just don't lie to me..._

_I'm not calling you a thief..._

_Just don't steal from me._

_I'm not, calling you a ghost..._

_Just stop haunting me..._

_And I love you so much..._

_I'm gonna let you..._

_Kill... Me..._" She sung unaware of the audiance behined her.

* * *

Renji had heard this voice and decided to follow it. He stopped and looked around the balcony, only to see no one, but he continued to bear singing. Then, he looked down to see a bigger balcony and a singing Skye. He sat on the edge of the balcony, listening to the song.

"_There's a ghost in my lungs_

_and it sighs in my sleep..._

_Wraps itself around my tongue_

_as it softly speaks..._

_Then it walks... Then it walks_

_with my legs..._

_To fall..._

_To fall..._

_To fall..._

_At your feet..._

_Oh, but the grace of God goes on..._

_And when you kiss me __I am happy enough..._

_To die..._" She sung peacefully and he decided to let her know of his pressance.

"Bravo Scotch..." He said as Skye quickly whipped her head at him.

"Abarai? What are you doing here?" She asked while sittin on the edge of her balcony and staring up at him. He shook his head.

"Just bored, but I heard your voice and yeah..." He said stupidly amd she stared at him.

"Well... How did I sound?" She asked nervously. "I think I still need more practice..." She said as he stared down at her and noticed ber attire.

"Are you wearing a nightgown?!" He asked in shock as she only stared at him. She had in a midnight blue spaghetti strapped silk nightgown hat reached just above her knees, and a see-through shortsleaved blue robe that reached aboit three inches over her knees. She crossed her arms.

"You didn't answer my damn question!" She hissed and then she sighed. "If I sounded horrible, you should just tel-"

"Now Aida, you know damn well that I would have no problem telling you that you suck..." He said as she studied him.

"So your saying that I was good?" She asked as he blushed and she noticed it and blushed as well.

"No! I'm not saying that at all!" He said while glaring at her. She smirked.

"Yes you are..." She said while leaning closer to the end of the balcony. He glared while blushing more.

"I'm not saying that at all dammit!" He shouted as Skye stared at him with a blank face.

"Say, Abarai... If I were to throw myself off of this balcony, would you try to catch me?" She asked as he gave her a disbelieving look.

"Don't ask stupid ass questions Aida!" He shouted as she kept giving a blank look.

"So you would..." She said as he shook his head.

"What no! I mean, yes! Wait, wha?" He asked as she gave him a soft smile while leaning over the balcony edge and, "Aida?" she fell over it with a soft, playful smile. Renji's eyes widened as he leapt over his balcony reaching out for her. "SKYE!" He shouted and he blushed at the smile on her face. He grabbed her arm and wrapped her in an embrace and turned over so he could hit first.

"Surprise..." She said childishly as he rose and eyebrow, and then they both fell into the water. They were both soak and wet. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Wait a damn minute... You KNEW there was a fucking pool here?!" He asked as she nodded while bursting into laughter.

"At least I know you'll go far out to protect me!" She said while laughing amd Renji just stared.

"You know, thanks to the water, you can see a whole lot..." He said as she stopped laughing and blushed while covering herself.

"Don't look at me!" She shouted while turning away. He started to snicker and she grunted. "Well, you can see a whole lot with you too and that damn tank-top!" She said as he smacked his lips together and took his shirt off.

"I'm used to being shirtless..." He said. Skye resisted the urged to turn around. But, she did anyway, and swam closer to him. She studied his body a little bit and he blushed. "Why are you lookin at me like that?" He asked as she swam closer and began to trace his fingers around the tattoos. He only stood still. She had this curious look in her eyes and she began to swim around him, still tracing the tattoos until she was in front of him again. She stretched up and their faces were getting closer and his heart beat quickened a little.

He had calmed down when she hugged him, and he blushed at the thought he had. Skye had untied his bandanna and ponytail and leaned back waching his hair fall. Renji's eyes had wandered and he was staring at her chest. "So many tattoos..." She said as he snapped out of his trance and looked her in the eye.

"What?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"So many tattoos!" She said louder and he blushed. "And your hair is longer than mine. How you have more hang time than me...?" Skye said while twirling in the water. He had this confused look on his face.

"What? You are so weird..." He said while shaking his head and she swam up to him with a smirk on her face.

"And you're not?" She asked as he only stared down at her. He said and she smiled and he decided to ask a question.

"So... Rangiku gave you that?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah... She said if I didn't put on, she'd spank me..." She said as he had the major 'WTF' face on. Skye snickered. "I know, I had that same face on..." She said while swimming towards the edge. Renji had followed her and lifted her up out of the pool. Skye blushed while turning to him. "I could've done it myself you know..." She said and he smiled softly at her.

"Of course..." He said and she blushed even more. He leaped out amd sat next her her, both of them playing with the the water with their feet. They both stared at the moon in silence. Then, Skye turned to him with a blush.

"Um... Abarai..." He turned to her.

"Hm?"

"When you were calling out to me, did you say my first name?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"Um, well- you see... SHUT UP!" He said quickly while blushing. Skye had started to snicker and then laugh. He sighed while blushing more. "We're supposed to argue, you're not supposed to be laughing..." He said and she smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry Abarai..." She said as he just lost focus in everything and leaned closer to her. Skye's eyes widened. "Abarai, what are you-" She was silenced with a touch on her shoulder. Renji carressed her cheek with his other hand.

"Only for tonight..." He said, capturing her lips with his. Skye had resisted for a bit but then, she was sucked into it and she wrapped her arms around him. The two had fell back, still wrapped up in their kiss. Renji put his right hand by her face so he could keep some of his weight off of her. The two continued to make out until Skye had snapped back into her senses and gently pushed him off of her. Renji had only stared down on her.

"..." She was speechless. Someone who was supposed to be her enemy had took her first kiss. Skye had enough courage to look him in the eye. Renji pulled her close to him and she blushes even more.

"Speechless, aren't you?" He asked and she only stared at him with innicent eyes. He gave her a soft smile while standing up and carrying her bridal style. "You look dry. We shoul-" He couldn't take another step because he had slipped and they both fell into the water again. He flared. "DAMMIT!" He cried and she started to smile while snickring. Henturned to her and a soft smile appeared to him... This was a night both of them couldn't forget...


End file.
